An Adventure in The Gambia
by iEvenstarEstel
Summary: A invitation from Connor's old penpal brings the team to The Gambia where adventure, danger, intrigue, romance and mystery await them.
1. Chapter 1

An Adventure in The Gambia  
2012 Evenstar Estel

Connor greeted her with a kiss, just as he did every time she visited him in his lab. This time his lips lingered on hers a little longer than they had when she'd brought him his morning coffee. Abby smiled into the kiss and sighed happily. In the wake of New Dawn several changes had been instigated at the ARC, mainly with Connor having taken the lab next to hers near the menagerie for his new work space. Now they were only a few steps from each other's doors.

As they parted, Connor bumped the tip of her nose with his and lay his forehead to hers. "Afternoon, love," he spoke, giving her one more kiss to her cheek. "That for me?" He inclined his head towards the plate of sandwiches she had in her hand.

"For us," Abby replied, setting it down on his work station along with bottles of water she'd brought. "It's half-one, Conn. Without me remembering to feed you, you'd waste away. You're too thin as it is."

"I'm not thin! I'm lithe, like a panther! Right?"

Abby snickered at him and ushered him into his seat while she pulled up the spare stool, sat next to him and grabbed half of the turkey on whole wheat she'd made. As they tucked into their meal, Abby's hand settled on her fiancé's back and she rubbed in circles with the soothing motion she knew he loved. Just the close contact with her made him happy and she made a point of making sure he felt her love each and every day, just as he did for her.

"Have you checked your account yet today?" she asked, taking another bite of food.

Connor shook his head and swallowed. "No, wanted to wait until we were together."

"We're together, so check. I hope there'll be another message. The mystery's driving me mad!"

Connor set his sandwich aside and pulled his laptop over and went to the webpage to log into his email account. In fact, it was his first email account, the one he'd set up for himself as a teenager but had more or less let go of. However, once in a blue moon he'd check it to clear out the masses of spam and junk mail. Normally he didn't pay much mind to what was in there, but something caught his eye a few weeks ago and since then every few days a message would appear and along with it either a set of pictures or a video. The interesting part was that the address from which they were sent was merely an ISP serial number that had been rerouted through several others. It gave no indication to the sender's location or identity. The content however was extraordinary. The first email contained a series of photographs of an anomaly situated in what appeared to be a dense tropical forest. The anomaly itself was huge, though not quite to the stature of the one that had brought them into confrontation with a Giganoasaurus. It raised so many questions, primarily what was coming through and finding this lush jungle as its new territory? The ecosystem could be irrevocably changed by the introduction of new creatures.

More pictures followed, mostly of different angles and vantage points of the same thing. It was when the video appeared that the ARC's involvement became official. Official in so much that Lester had ordered Connor to keep on top of it and try and find out the source. The jungle could've been any number of places on the planet. The video was grainy and jerky and clearly taken by someone who was not part of the group of people that surrounded the anomaly and were setting up their camp. The two men in charge were barking orders to their uniformed henchmen who in turn were pushing around their hired or perhaps enslaved help. The dark skin and features of the men indicated that the jungle was likely somewhere in Africa. The two in charge however were distinctly American. The man taking the video wasn't close enough to capture their features, aside from showing them to be caucasian, but their voices were plain and clear. Their garb looked cliché, as if they were on safari and they were armed to the teeth with guns. It was a weird scenario that didn't explain or give away much, but definitely piqued everyone's interest. Connor was instantly worried of there being another scenario like New Dawn, with someone trying to manipulate the power of the anomalies.

However, the emails stopped and the panic died down. Two weeks had passed and there'd been nothing. The ARC team busied themselves with keeping a discreet but public presence. It had almost become routine for a group of ARC soldiers to show up moments after an anomaly opened to lock it down. Half the time the public didn't bat an eye. It was a bizarre situation they found themselves in. Their roles were still vital. After all there weren't actually that many people adept at wrangling the occasional stray T-Rex. The urgency and espionage of the years gone by were now tempered by a new and efficient modus operandi. Connor spent his time buried in research, ever closer to cracking the enigma of the anomalies. Abby minded after the menagerie and had finally been given a team of assistants and funding to make the place hospitable to the myriad of creatures they kept. Neither one had long stretches of free time on any given day, but like clockwork at ten in the morning, Abby would bring Connor a cup of coffee with a kiss and lunch before the day was out. He'd be the one to fetch her at the end of the day, usually sneaking up behind her and pulling her against his body, whispering in her ear the sorts of things he'd like to do with her when they got back to their flat. The best part was, he usually got his way once their front door was shut behind them.

"Go on," encouraged Abby, her hand settling on the patch of exposed skin at the base of his spine where his t-shirt had ridden up. Her thumb stroked his spine and Abby was pleased by the little shiver that ran up it from her gentle touch. Connor dutifully logged into his email and began scrolling through the latest batch of spam.

"Huh," he uttered after a time.

"Another one?"

"No, just, it's an email from me old penpal. We've not corresponded in, well, since the anomalies started." The cursor hovered over the subject line, but Connor had yet to click the mouse.

"Is this the one in The Gambia? The girlfriend?" Abby inadvertently scowled, not fond of thinking that there'd ever been anyone else Connor had ever had warm feelings towards besides her. They'd both managed to more or less forget that Caroline Steele had ever existed. She knew it was silly to be jealous of this girl that was all the way in Africa, but Abby still wanted to think that her fiancé really had fallen in love with her at first sight like he'd told her and that this other woman hadn't ever meant a thing to him.

"Abby..." The tone in his voice told her she was being ridiculous. Mary St. Claire was a nice Catholic girl who'd he'd been sweet on because at the time, she'd been the only female who paid him a modicum of attention. In his last year at school his English teacher paired them with a class of students the same age in Gambia. He and Mary had eventually connected after a series of awkward _getting to know you_ emails when they discovered their shared love of all things scientific, particularly the origins of the universe and the likes of Carl Sagan and Stephen Hawking. Their emails sometimes strayed into wishing they could meet, see each other every day, even kiss. They shared pictures, they chatted online and it was all fairly innocent. When Connor had learned that Mary was an orphan whose parents had died when she was twelve, his heart went out to her and felt they'd bonded being as his father had died when he'd been about the same age. Fortunately he'd had his mum to care for him, while Mary had been taken in by an order of nuns with other academically inclined students. Mary expressed interest into going to medical school and he into Palaeontology. Soon though, her studies monopolized her time, Connor had discovered the anomalies and they'd all but forgot each other. Now, five years later, from the same email she'd had back then, came a letter.

The subject heading read _An invitation from an old friend. _Connor furrowed his brow and looked to Abby. Her other hand came up and settled on his bicep. "Open it," Abby said pointedly, giving his arm a squeeze. "Or did you want to read it in private?"

"No, course not. We share everything, you n' me."

She leaned in a bestowed a kiss to his cheek, loving the pinking of his face as he blushed. As her hand went up under his shirt and her palm stroked his back, Connor opened the email and they read it together.

_My Dear Connor,_

_It is a joy to be corresponding with you again after so many years. I hope you enjoyed the photographs I've sent you of our beautiful wilderness. Our jungles are full of amazing sights aren't they? I think you will find my country a most interesting place, especially its unique wildlife. I'm sure you and your friends would be most interested in seeing what we have to offer._

_I extend to you an invitation to visit Gambia as soon as you may wish it. I can arrange for all you will need as well as a trustworthy guide should you wish to travel up the river and into the jungle where you'll see something that is out of another world._

_If you are able to come, simply inform me of when you'll be arriving and we can arrange to meet. I very much hope you will come._

_Yours,  
Mary_

"Abb..."

"You don't even have to say it." Abby interrupted. "We'll take it to Lester and ask him to call in a few favours with his contacts at MI5. We'll have him find out if two Americans have recently entered The Gambia. He'll get our tourist visas fast-tracked. We'll get Becker to organize a way of smuggling in our equipment. Matt'll want to come, you know him, anything to see a jungle. Emily too since, like me, she'll not send her man off on his own. We've got the secondary unit to mind things here. It'll be a good test for them. I'll talk with Tom and he can make sure we're up to date with any vaccinations we might need."

A little astonished by Abby's proactive and sure reaction, Connor was temporarily speechless. She smiled at him and he gave his head a shake. "I'll reply to Mary's email. I'm not wrong, am I? She sent us those pictures. She knows I'm involved with anomalies."

"You're not wrong. Seems there's a lot more to your old girlfriend than you ever knew."

"Abby, she was never my girlfriend."

Abby leaned in and captured his mouth for a lingering kiss. "Well let's just hope she doesn't realize what a prize you are and tries to steal you away from me."

Connor grinned and closed his hands around her slim waist, pulling her near. "As if any woman stood a chance against you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Their flight from London to Banjul happened a few days later. The strings Lester had to have pulled to get them access to the other country were monumental. Documents were issued straight away, the Minister not willing to let the Gambian government gain access or knowledge of anomalies in their own country before his people had a chance to assess the situation. Whilst they prepared for the trip, Connor took the time to go back to some of Cutter's original research and wasn't surprised to find that there was a spot deep in the Gambian jungle where one of the lay lines transected it. When he shared the news with Abby she'd pressed a gentle kiss to his temple, understanding his emotions on the matter. They'd come so far from the two kids Professor Cutter had met. Here they were now, off on an adventure into Africa, still following after anomalies.

As far as the customs officials knew, Connor, Abby, Matt and Becker were tourists, excited to meet Connor's old friend and venture into the jungle on an eco-tour. Sadly, Emily had been forced to remain in England due to having a terrific head cold and being unable to go on her first trip in an airplane. Matt promised her a holiday together when he returned. Still, she was left miserable and would miss Matt in addition to missing out on what sounded like a very exciting mission.

The airport itself was actually quite new and modern, very clean and not like anything they'd expected. With the country's tourist industry on the rise due to its beautiful beaches and gorgeous clear oceans, the amenities for visitors had been given priority. With their documents in perfect order they cleared customs with little fuss. They'd packed and arrived much like the tourists they were meant to be, dressed as if they were prepared for treks in the wilderness. However, they walked through the terminal carrying their bags with a level of confidence so while they may have stood out, they didn't look as if there were easy marks for pickpockets or any other type of scam often laid upon tourists. It helped that Becker stood tall, with a pair of aviator shades and exposed, muscular arms. Matt cut a very similar swath and Connor looked especially rugged in well worn khakis and a skin tight pale blue t-shirt that showed off his physique. Abby had found herself distracted by him as they moved through the airport.

She was covered from head to toe out of a desire to not bring attention to herself. The Gambia was predominantly of Muslim persuasion and even though it was scorching hot outside, women were always dressed modestly and showed little to no skin. She wasn't about to dare to wear anything traditional like the women of the area but she also didn't want to cause a raucous by wearing anything revealing. So, she'd donned a pair khakis herself, boots laced up over her ankles, and a singlet under a jacket that she'd zipped up to her neck. Atop her head she wore a cap with sunglasses to conceal her bright blue eyes. Petite, blonde and pale, she was definitely an anomaly to the area.

They'd packed light, with just the essentials in their carry-on luggage. Their anomaly tech, weapons and survival gear were being flown in on a military plane that would land on private airstrip before being loaded on to a ship that would take the cases from the country of Senegal and bring them to the rendezvous point at a port south of the country's largest city in the town where Mary worked and lived.

Connor had replied to Mary's email and after a few more correspondences, agreed that they would make their way to the medical clinic in which she worked. The six hour flight had been fairly quiet, with Becker and Matt either conversing with each other or watching the in-flight film, where as Connor and Abby had spent the hours cuddled up together, speaking softly, often kissing. Still newly engaged, and closer than ever since their relationship had been tested by all they'd gone through with New Dawn, the pair of them were inseparable.

With their hands were clasped together as they walked out into the heat, both made a sound of derision at the sudden change in temperature. It had to be well over one hundred degrees Fahrenheit and it wasn't even noon yet. Connor tied a red bandana around his neck to catch the sweat that was already glistening on his skin.

"Better than rain, I suppose," Connor commented, slipping a pair of sunglasses on.

Abby gave him a nudge. "We'll see if you're singing the same tune after an hour on a bus with no air conditioning," Abby chided, then pulled him along.

!*!*!

More than three hours later, after a broken down bus and a very long walk, the four of them finally arrived at the docks where they'd meet the ship that had transported their cargo. They were late, but the ship under the name of _Artemesia_ was still at the port. It appeared that most of the cargo had been unloaded. It wasn't a very large ship, with a crew of likely only twenty or so men who worked the docks were of similar numbers. The four from the ARC walked along the jetty to where the boxes of foods imported from Spain and other goods from Europe and the United Kingdom sat in wait to be claimed.

A slight smile perked the corners of Abby's mouth as Connor wound his arm around her waist and pulled her close, scowling at the men that fixated their stares upon her. She was fully capable of looking after herself, but she did revel in his protective streak. It warmed her heart to feel so coveted. There was a time when she could've bested him in any physical challenge without a second thought, but beginning in the Cretaceous and continuing again after New Dawn, she'd been instructing him in hand to hand combat. He also worked out with Becker regularly and their Captain had taught him a few things as well. She was pretty sure she could still best him, but he was a damn good opponent.

Becker spotted two of their cases immediately, the larger chests that contained the EMDs and their spare cartridges. He went to claim them as Matt made contact with the man who seemed to be in charge. He was large, dark skinned and looked tough as an old boot. Meanwhile, Connor and Abby followed after Becker, helping him haul aside their cases. They found a third, which contained their camping gear and other survival essentials. One smaller, but very important case, appeared to be missing.

"It's got the portable Anomaly Detectors and the solar packs," Connor explained. "If we don't find them, we'll be back to using keys and tin cans like in the Cretaceous to find the anomaly."

"Let's have a look around, Conn," Abby suggested, laying her hand on his back. "Becker? You'll stay with the cargo? Watch our bags?"

He nodded, then urged them closer. "Watch yourselves," Becker cautioned. "And don't get separated, I shouldn't have to explain why."

"Don't worry, Becker," Abby grinned. "No one'll lay a hand on Connor." Her fiancé rolled his eyes and guided her along.

Together they searched around the other piles of boxes and crates under the scrutiny of the crew and dock workers. Abby grit her teeth and ignored the hushed comments and the lascivious looks the men were giving her, concentrating on the task at hand and keeping herself aware of Connor's proximity.

"It's not here," Connor spoke in her ear. "Someone must've made off with it."

"We haven't checked the ship yet," Abby replied, looking over her shoulder. She slipped off her sunglasses and put them inside her jacket. "We'll have to sneak on board."

He nodded in the affirmative, looking over to where Becker stood and catching his eye, making sure he looked out for them and knew where they were going. Most of the dock workers were busy with pushing the cargo on to its next destination. Matt was still speaking with the man he'd first made contact with, but also observed as Connor and Abby moved amongst the men and the towers of crates towards the ramps that led on to the ship.

They'd learned in the Cretaceous how to moved along in silence, how to blend into their surroundings, and how to sneak past someone undetected. Mostly, it was Abby know who knew how and Connor followed her lead, but there had been a time or two when he'd successfully snuck up on her. The first time he'd done it, she'd been proud enough to 'reward' him, and it had left him smiling for days. It had also been a very good incentive to improve his skills.

The cargo hold was empty, more or less, so they move on to the crew's quarters. Rooms lined a long corridor and Connor took the left side while Abby searched the chambers on the right. They made quick work, knowing that the case would only fit in certain compartments, furthermore there was no way it could've been opened and their contents scavenged. The cases had been designed and constructed by Connor and their locks were coded not only by an alpha-numerical code, but also by thumb print identification.

They acknowledged each other each time they exited a room and passed into the next. Abby was getting increasingly frustrated, and let her guard down as she passed into the last room on the right. It was larger than the others and likely belonged to the Captain. She had assumed that the man Matt had been speaking with might've been the Captain, but she'd been wrong. When she spied the case sitting on the bed, she smiled and advanced, only to have the door shut behind her. She whipped around and found herself face to face with a stout but solid man, dark like the rest of the crew and grinning with a gold tooth glinting under the bare light bulb that dangled from the ceiling. Abby gulped and formed her hands into fists.

"Aren't you a pretty one?" he chuckled, his accent thick. "You'll fetch a good price, not that anyone will want to buy you after we've each had our turn."

Her stomach roiled at his heinous threat, and a flash of genuine fear surged through her, but she kept her head. Connor was just outside the door and he'd notice her absence soon enough. She took two spaces backward and he advanced.

"We'll hide you, we've got a special place for you. You can scream your head off, but no one will hear you."

Abby prepared to fight and did an excellent job of keeping her face straight as Connor carefully inched open the door behind them. Abby stood up straight and took the final two steps backwards to flatten herself against the wall, giving Connor enough room to swing the door open fully. The man realized they weren't alone and spun himself around, straight into Connor's solid fist. The man was turned back around and came into contact with Abby's sweeping elbow, cracking his nose in the process. He wavered on his feet then dropped to his knees. Abby grabbed the case off the bed and Connor quickly ushered her out, following close behind.

It wasn't until they were safely outside the ship and making their way to where Becker and Matt awaited them that either could take stock of what had occurred on board the ship. No words were needed as they clasped hands and stared intensely into each others eyes. Questions were asked and answered in that gaze. They'd talk later, where Connor would tell her he'd been terrified for her, and so angry he could've torn the bastard's head off. Abby would lovingly admonish him for not thinking she could handle the situation, at the same time as being grateful he'd been her hero.

"Everything alright?" Matt asked.

"Yep," Connor said with a nod, breaking eye contact from Abby. "But we better get out of here on the double."

!*!*!

Between the four of them, they carried their cases through the streets and away from the docks. It was laborious and they were already late to meet Mary. The city they found themselves in was dramatically smaller than Banjul, but still full of hustle and bustle. They got many scrutinizing stares, as well as people offering their services, transportation or special tours. They made their way to the clinic in which Mary spent most of her days tending to the locals. It didn't surprise Connor that it was located in the rougher part of town. Most people in the area earned meagre livings and few could afford a certain level of medical care. Connor had always known his friend was caring and giving with a strong sense of duty, courtesy of how she'd been raised.

As they approached the white painted concrete building, a woman stepped out and welcomed them with a smile. She wasn't dressed in the heavily draped and colourful garb most Gambian women wore, but instead in a smart pair of pale gray trousers and a crisp white buttoned down shirt under a labcoat. Connor recognized her lovely face and its strong features. Her high cheekbones set off her bright, warm eyes. She was as tall as Connor and where her schoolgirl braids once were was a short cropped haircut, her black hair enhancing her dark, chocolate skin. Around her neck hung a tiny golden cross on a chain. Abby's jaw dropped. The woman was stunning.

Connor stepped away from the others and made his way to her. He couldn't help but smile at Mary, remembering all the kind words she'd written him when they'd been penpals. She'd always encouraged him and complimented him on who he was, certain he could become someone special in the world. He supposed he had, in a way, and it appeared she had grown into a commanding and accomplished woman.

"Hello," said Connor, rather awkwardly, unsure if he should offer his hand to shake, or give her a hug. There'd been a time when he's considered her his closest friend and his hopes hung on her next words. Mary gave him an indulgent smile, stepped forward and pulled him into warm hug. Connor nervously returned her embrace.

"Welcome, Connor," she spoke as she released him, continuing to smile. "You are more handsome than I remembered. What a fine man you are."

Connor giggled nervously, and cast a glance over the back of his shoulder at the others for a second. "Um, thanks... you're... um... not like I remember. Beautiful, really, you are. And that sounded like Yoda..."

"Why don't you introduce me to your friends?"

"Oh, of course! Sorry. Come with me." Connor ushered Mary towards the others, casting furtive glances at Abby, trying to read her. She suddenly seemed as uncomfortable as him. He cleared his throat. "This is Matt Anderson, Becker, and Abby Maitland."

"Welcome, all of you," Mary spoke, clasping her hands together as if in prayer. "I am most grateful that you are here. If you come with me, we'll put your luggage into my vehicle."

"One of your emails to Connor said you had somewhere for us to spend the night?" Matt inquired.

Mary nodded her head. "I open my home to you. It's not much, but for one night, I assure you it's far safer for you than a hotel. There we can properly discuss why you have come."

"Fair enough, thank you."

Mary turned to Connor and lay her hand on his shoulder. "Give me a few minutes and I'll return." She smiled warmly at him and Abby bristled, but kept it to herself. She'd only just met the woman and naturally she'd be welcoming and gracious to Connor. They had a history after all, and he had come in response to her plea for help.

Ten minutes later, Mary drove up from behind the building in a Range Rover that had to be twenty years old or more. She'd discarded her labcoat and changed from her no nonsense trainers into a stylish pair of leather loafers. Abby observed as she made polite conversation with Connor while Abby and the others loaded the cases into the back of the vehicle. Mary spent most of her days at the clinic, tending to the underprivileged, but also held an office at the Catholic Hospital of St. Germaine, which was sponsored by the Church and run predominantly by the same order of nuns who'd raised her. Connor sat in the front next to Mary, chatting away with her about old times shared over emails, Connor remembering the names of her friends and the books they used to read to discuss together. Abby sat quietly looking out the window with Becker next to her. She watched the people and world fly by, all the while feeling further stirrings of jealousy. She'd not felt this way since Caroline Steele had come into their lives. Abby sighed and drowned out the conversation around her, trying to remind herself that Connor was her fiancé and she had nothing to worry about. They'd had a long and arduous day, and they all needed a rest and to focus on the reason they were here. She and Connor would be fine, they always were.

Mary made her home in one of four flats in one of four buildings that surrounded four sides of a courtyard. The small community was gated and compared to the rest of the homes they'd passed on the way, hers could be considered quite affluent. She was after all a doctor and no doubt earned a decent wage. As they unloaded the Rover and entered her home, Abby observed how she was likely single, as her decor was sparse and she was remarkably well organized, much like the woman herself. Mary was refined and elegant. There were pictures on her wall of herself with nuns as well as girlfriends. There were only two bedrooms, one with a double bed, and another with two singles.

"If Abby has no objections, she may take my bed and I will be comfortable on the floor," Mary offered. "Then two of you will have the beds, and the third may have the couch."

Abby looked to Connor, silently urging him to speak up. She knew Mary's religion probably wouldn't approve of them sharing a bed, or any of the other things they did together out of wedlock, but as far as Abby was concerned, she and Connor were about as married as any two people could get.

"Um... actually..." Connor stammered, casting a furtive glance in Abby's direction, silently pleading for her to rescue him. "That is..."

"We wouldn't dream of putting you out of your room," Abby interrupted. "We'll manage just fine." She met Connor's eyes and sighed. "But if you don't mind, I'd love to take a shower."

"Of course, follow me." As Mary led her away, Abby suddenly felt all her confidence leave her. Why hadn't Connor been able to tell Mary that they'd share a bed? That they were engaged? Abby wondered then just what could've become of Connor and Mary had they met as teenagers and he had never met her in the Forest of Dean.

_The next chapter will being going up to an M rating for one scene. I know that I have several readers who do not read or review my M rated fics, but I encourage everyone to stick with and to please support this story. This isn't a smut fic. There are love/sex scenes within the context of a much larger story and not every chapter contains them. I love writing Connor and Abby as having great passion for each other and want to include the intimate moments along with the adventure and action ones. I hope those who are unfond of the M rated bits will just skim over them and read the rest of the chapter because I feel I've done a really good job with this tale and I want people to continue to enjoy it. Thank you!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In addition to being a doctor, Mary was also an amazing cook. It was likely she'd spent days preparing the feast before them. Obviously aiming to impress, she'd prepared several indigenous favourites - meat stewed in peanut puree and served with rice. Another dish that was a mix of okra, fish, onions and pepper. Lastly there was chicken cooked with fresh lime and seasoned with regional spices. All of it was delicious and after their long journey, most welcomed.

Fresh from her shower and in her other set of clothing, a pair of jeans and one of Connor's old t-shirts that she favoured, Abby took her seat beside him. They tucked into the meal, hungry after their day's travel as well as the trouble at the docks. There was no right time to bring up the burning question on the minds of everyone from the ARC, so Matt took the initiative half way through dinner.

"Mary," he began. The sound of cutlery against plates ceased and the other three looked between Matt and Mary who were sat across from each other at opposite ends of the table. "We've come all this way because Connor considers you a friend and you two have a history. The pictures and videos you sent him convinced us that the anomaly in the jungle is worth investigating, but we're going to need to know everything. As nice as all this is, with you opening your home to us, we've come to do a job."

"Of course," Mary replied, folding her hands in her lap. "You call them anomalies, these tears in the fabric of our world?" Matt nodded. "What happened in England earlier this year was all over the news, and I saw Connor in the background of one of the videos they showed and I suspected then that he might be involved. He'd always wanted to be part of something bigger than what he thought the course of his life would take." Mary smiled in Connor's direction and Abby was amazed to see his cheeks actually pink up as he blushed. She quickly took a drink of her water to hide the look of hurt on her face. "I'm not without connections and friends who have certain skills when it comes to computers and while all the ISPs from this country are monitored by the government, there are ways to circumvent surveillance. That is how I managed to send the pictures to Connor, hoping my intuition was right and he'd be interested by the time I wrote him properly. I found that England had many forums and websites devoted to the conspiracy surrounding the anomalies, and I knew that what I had in pictures was the same as what was happening in your country."

"And how did you get your hands on the pictures?"

"I had two close friends, Tsembe Montparnasse, and Jamil Qudamah. They worked for the government, at the Gambia Forestry Sector, particularly concerning illegal poaching of wild animals. Two months ago, Tsembe's body was found on the edge of the jungle near where most boats stop for fuel before starting their journeys up the river where its surrounded by jungle. He'd been brutalized before being shot. He'd crawled out of the jungle on his own, making sure that his body was somewhere it would be found. His phone was with him, the SIM card was missing. One week before his body was found, he emailed them to me, knowing I could be trusted and knowing I had enough skill that I could hide the evidence of having received them. Jamil is still missing, and whoever the Americans are, I know they must have him."

"But all this happened weeks ago, Mary," Connor interrupted. "The anomaly's probably closed by now and whoever it was on the video must've moved on, surely."

"This is logical, of course, Connor, but there's more. Tsembe and Jamil's friends Forestry Sector have not given up, nor have I. They've shared with me some of the further strange activity in the area that their investigations have yielded. Large vessels have been moving up and down the river, large enough to conceal creatures. Those boats come to the docks, then go out to sea."

Abby was grateful when Connor reached under the table for her hand, taking it in his own, as if sensing the turmoil she felt inside at hearing that creatures were possibly being stolen from their natural habitat and transported to God knows where, alone, scared and traumatized. She suddenly felt quite sick to her stomach and Connor continued to hold her hand firmly.

"I haven't ever known an anomaly to stay open this long," Connor spoke. "Not even that first one in the Forest of Dean and that was open for several weeks... still... I suppose it's possible. Out in the jungle there wouldn't be all the electromagnetic interference that you find in London. Without the massive amount of electricity that's generated around Britain, theoretically it could be causing anomalies to stay open a shorter length of time than ones hundreds or thousands of miles from civilization. Huh... there might something to that."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out, Conn," said Abby, caressing his fingers with her thumb.

"Maybe... but that's not what's important. The creatures are probably being stolen from their proper time. I'll contact Lester, get him to set the ARC on finding out where the ships might've taken them. Plus, Mary's friend is still missing. We shouldn't waste any time." Connor looked Mary's way. "Have you got us a guide and a boat to go up the river?"

"Yes, all is arranged," Mary replied. "We will leave in the morning. Our guide and his crew are trustworthy, hopefully we will not be too long on the river."

"I'm not so sure it's a good idea for you to come with us," Becker interjected. "We all have extensive experience..."

"I have made the journey before, though I will admit that never that deep into the jungle. Tsembe and Jamil meant a great deal to me. With all due respect, I did not bring you here to sit idle while you put yourselves in peril. Besides, you may have use for a doctor, and should we find Jamil, I am certain he will need me."

The others remained silent until finally Matt spoke up. "Alright, you can come."

Mary acknowledged him with a nod. "Finish your meal, my friends, then I can show you more."

After they'd finished their food, the group gathered to pour over everything that had been gleaned from Tsembe's SIM card. Afterwards they detailed the course of the next day. It would be a day's journey across land before they reached the lush, verdant jungle. They'd go by the usual way tourists were transported into the wilds, via an open air bus. They'd likely have to camp one night, which they were agreeable to. To Connor and Abby, sleeping outdoors would almost feel normal. Matt had slept rough most of his life prior to coming to this world and Becker had been in combat in the Middle East prior to joining the ARC. Mary was the only one who lacked true experience, but she assured them she'd manage just fine.

Abby was the one to point out the type of wildlife they'd encounter. Hyena packs roamed, and several species of poisonous snakes were also a risk. So long as they were smart and vigilant, there shouldn't be any problems. At the least they had their EMDs with them and could easily fend off anything that would bother them. Abby had more practical and tested methods in mind, but the hope was they'd not run into trouble so early in their journey. Mary told them she'd already packed several vials of snake anti-venom, just in case.

The hour grew late and Becker excused himself to head to bed. As a soldier he'd been conditioned to be able to fall asleep quickly anywhere, roused only when danger struck. He took one of the two beds in the spare room, leaving the other for Connor and Abby to share. Matt found his way to the couch in the living room and like Becker could fall asleep under just about any condition, he however slept light and woke several times at the slightest noise due to the fact that in the world he came from, every second counted when there was an impending attack from a Future Predator. Connor and Abby however were different. Neither one could get a proper night's sleep unless the other was beside them. Their year in the Cretaceous had conditioned them to need the contact as well as the comfort that proximity to the other provided. They needed each other's touch and warmth and the feeling of being protected as they slept. It was something Abby had never had growing up - the ability to rest easy knowing her world was safe. After a few weeks in the Cretaceous with Connor watching over her, she slept better than she ever had in her life.

Now as she went to bed alone, there was an empty feeling in the pit of her stomach. She cast her eyes over to Becker, sound asleep with his back to her. She shucked her jeans and pulled off her bra from under her t-shirt and set them aside with her rucksack before slipping under the blanket. Connor was still with Mary. She'd left him at the dinner table with her a little while after Becker and Matt had retired for the night. The two had started talking about some sort of astronomical event that was meant to happen in the coming year and Abby found she couldn't be part of the conversation due to her lack of knowledge on the subject. She listened for a time, but as the pair got more enthusiastic and started reliving old times and conversations and sharing laughs, she felt increasingly like she was intruding. Connor at least said goodnight to her as she rose and left the room, but resumed his conversation with Mary before she'd even turned her back to them.

She tried to eavesdrop as she lay alone in the darkened room, but heard only their muffled voices and their laughter. She listened for nearly an hour, unable to fall asleep, a constant flutter in her belly that was altogether upsetting. She couldn't shake off the fact that she felt quite insecure. All her life she'd attached herself to people she thought loved her, only to have them betray or leave her. Beginning with her father, then her mother, then her friends, all leading up to every boyfriend she'd ever had.

When the flat was finally silent and Connor entered the room, Abby couldn't bring herself to look at him and continued to stare at the wall.

She stiffened when the bed dipped, unsure of her feelings. She knew she was being ridiculous, she wasn't the jealous type, but then she'd never truly been in love before, not like she was with Connor. The logical part of her brain told her that she hadn't a thing to worry about where Connor's love for her was concerned. She only had to remind herself of their year in the Cretaceous, the conversations they'd had, the ways in which they'd shown and affirmed their bond. But New Dawn had shaken her and it seemed to Abby that Mary thought quite a lot of Connor and he was obviously humbled and appreciative of her words.

She mentally chided herself again. They were here to investigate an anomaly, and then they'd go home. If Connor wanted to keep in touch with his old friend, she had no problem with it. Mary had been part of Connor's life long before she had.

Still, Abby was conflicted. She hadn't ever thought that another woman could ever mean something to Connor in the same way she did. She had no such feelings of unease where Jess was concerned, because to Connor she was like a kid sister. Abby hadn't been jealous of April when she'd been around because she knew deep down the other woman's malignant side could never entice Connor. Caroline Steele had in a way been good for them, helping Abby realize that she needed to let some of her walls down or she'd lose Connor. But Caroline had also been self-serving and conceited, two characteristics Connor couldn't abide. Now here was Mary - kind, giving, special and intelligent - all the sorts of things Connor deserved to have in someone who was in his life.

She let out an involuntary sigh, feeling a tense gnawing in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't help it. She was worried.

When Connor climbed into the small bed, she felt a wave of need flow through her. She needed to be reassured, so when she felt the length of his body form itself against her back, she shivered. When his hand slid up her naked thigh her breath hitched. That same hand splayed itself out over her bare stomach and firmly pulled her back against his body. He wore only his boxers and she could feel his evident arousal against her arse. His hand slipped under her t-shirt to cup her breast and flick at her nipple with his thumb. She shuddered, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip. His other hand wove into her hair, pushing it aside so he'd have a spot to nestle his face.

Intense arousal surged through her as he pressed his lips to the back of her neck. His hand slid back down her body and into her knickers.

"I'll let you sleep, love," he whispered. "Just wanted to touch you a bit, hold you." His index finger found her clit and gently stroked it. That same finger dipped between her folds to gather moisture before resuming his ministrations. Abby whimpered, feeling an intense ache in her core as he brought her closer to orgasm. If Becker wasn't asleep in the bed on the other side of the room, she'd have Connor on his back and she'd be astride him, taking his hard length inside her. As it was, knowing they shouldn't be doing this aroused her further. Her eyes rolled back and she let out a sharp, pained gasp and descended into a state of bliss as her pussy rhythmically clenched over and over with Connor coaxing her orgasm along.

When the moment passed, Connor's hand returned to her stomach, settling there as he continued to press, hot, openmouthed kisses to the back of her neck. "Did you like that, sweetheart?" his asked, his voice a whisper behind her ear.

"Yeah..." she breathed, her hand reaching back to hold his bicep, to bring his arm further around her. Her other hand clasped his and she took in the warmth of his body. "Do you want me to..."

"I'm content, love. I just wanted to make you feel better, you've been tense ever since we got here." Abby smiled to herself. He'd not been ignorant to her feelings after all, even if he didn't know the reasons behind them. "Abby, I heard what that man said to you, back on the ship and I..."

"Don't think about it. Talk about something else."

His fingers toyed the golden band around hers, the one he'd given her the moment they'd become engaged. She'd not taken it off since he'd slipped it on her finger. "When we get home, could we elope? We'll have a big do later on, but I want it to be official. I know a piece of paper, or an update in the Department of Vital Statistics doesn't really mean anything, but..."

Abby gasped, stalling his words. "Yes. Yes, Connor."

"Thank you," he replied. Abby shifted, then turned over to face him. In the darkness, they stared at each other.

"Why haven't you told Mary that we're engaged?"

He kissed her and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. "She was raised by nuns. I didn't want to... I dunno, make her uncomfortable. Why? Did I do wrong?"

Abby bothered her bottom lip. She felt a bit foolish in hindsight, thinking Connor had hidden their engagement from Mary for reasons other than the one he'd just explained. "No, Conn. It's fine. We should get some sleep, we have a long day ahead of us."

"You're right. Goodnight, love." He leaned in and kissed her again, drawing it out for a long time before pulling away. He smiled and brushed his lips across her forehead.

"Goodnight," Abby whispered, snuggling closer.

They fit themselves together in a tight embrace, limbs twined together with Abby's head tucked under Connor's chin. Reassured by his words and his touch, Abby fell into a restful sleep, lulled by the feeling of belonging.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The first leg of their journey began shortly after sunrise. Abby had awakened first, finding herself in the same place as she'd slept the night, wrapped up in her beloved's arms with her head pillowed upon his chest. He'd awakened moments later and kissed her immediately, one hand settling on her breast, which she reluctantly pushed away. They hadn't time to be amorous, no matter how much she and Connor both craved it. They rose and dressed before giving Becker a shake and rousing him as well. Matt and Mary were up last and the group ate breakfast, then left the flat with their gear. A short while later a rickety old bus that could seat about two dozen people came sputtering to a halt in front of the gate.

Mary explained that though their transportation looked like it was about to fall apart, the man driving could be trusted to keep their activities to himself. Furthermore, he'd not abandon them in the wild and steal their belongings, which was something tourists had been warned about in the past when soliciting private tours that weren't sanctioned by the government. The man's hair was graying and his face was well weathered, but his smile was certainly kind. He was a good friend of Tsembe's and was often the one to transport him and Jamil into the wilderness. He was called Guillaume and spoke with a heavy French accent. The team loaded their rucksacks and cases on to the middle of the bus where the seats had been removed and they set out, leaving the town behind them.

After an hour they exited off the highway and on to a lonely road that eventually ceased to be paved with concrete and became gravel, then a few miles later became dirt and suddenly there before them were the vast wilderness of the Gambia. Being close to the river as they drove along, the terrain was fairly lush with many trees. Once they'd successfully circumvented the great delta and the river began to narrow, they'd be practically into the thick of the jungle already.

Most professional tours that went up the river started far closer to civilization, but the boat they were taking was privately owned by people that Mary trusted by virtue of Tsembe, Jamil and their colleagues having used them in the past. To catch poachers the Forestry Sector would often have to go by paths off the grid and work underhandedly in the same fashion as the people they were after. That meant building friendships with generally unsavoury people, but in the mix were good men who could play both sides and were just trying to make a living.

Abby decided to keep her thoughts regarding Mary to herself for the present. She loved Connor to the depths of her soul, but she lamented the way in which he always thought the best of people and never had a care to distrust those of whom she was suspicious. It seemed to her that Mary was keeping something from them. Connor may have thought he knew the other women, but in fact they hadn't even seen each other in the flesh before they'd come Africa and while Abby understood they could've considered themselves close friends over email correspondence, it wasn't a substitute for having a relationship evolve through shared experiences. She and Connor had spent an entire year alone together and knew everything there was to know about the other. Even though New Dawn had tested them, their bond had never truly wavered in its strength. He had no such experience with Mary, and just as it had been with Philip Burton, Abby would do whatever it took to protect him.

For the time being, she would stay quiet until she knew it was the right time to share them with Connor, Becker or Matt. In the meantime she thought it best to perhaps distance Connor from Mary for a while, just until she could figure the other woman out. They'd all be travelling in close quarters and she needed to take the opportunities to be alone with him whenever they presented themselves.

After four hours on the road they approached, quite unexpectedly to the ARC team, a Petrol Station situated virtually in the middle of nowhere. The women were immeasurably relieved to find washrooms and they all were surprised and ecstatic to see a cooler that contained cold beers and soda. Guillaume had been quiet for most of the journey, but told them to take a moment to rest because the next stop would be where they'd be camping before making the final leg to the river rendezvous in the morning.

After their brief rest, it was time to get moving again. Guillaume wanted to reach his choice spot for camping before nightfall. It was just as they were getting back in the bus that Connor noticed Abby wasn't with them. He was about to call out for her when she emerged from behind the back of the bus, having changed into a pair of rather short shorts and now wore only a tight white singlet over her bra. She smirked at the awestruck expression on his face and continued to smile as she climbed up into the bench at the end of the bus that faced the road behind them. Matt and Becker barely contained their amusement as Connor dashed away from them and Mary towards her, scrambling up next to her just as Guillaume fired up the engine. Abby didn't look behind her as they pulled away and resumed their journey. Instead, she inched closer to her fiancé and put her arm around his shoulder, beginning to wind the hairs at the nape of his neck around her fingers.

Connor was staring at her bountiful cleavage and trying not to come in his pants. The back bench of the bus was out from under the cover and the sun blazing down on Abby's pale skin made her even more radiant that usual. Her freckles stood out prominently and he wanted to kiss each and every last one. He also had the strong urge to bury his face in her bosom.

"Thought you might like the outfit. Bit _Lara Croft_. Is that right?" Abby asked, amused at being so blatantly ogled. Connor groaned audibly. From the utility belt on her hips down to the ankle high laced up leather boots, Abby definitely looked the part and it was dead sexy. He was in heaven, or hell depending how one looked at it because the one thing he wanted to do the most was make love to her, but it was hardly the time or the place. "Connor?"

"Hmm? Oh! Yes, so yes, Abby. You look... god, I want you!" he growled. Abby laughed and ran her fingers up the back of his scalp through his hair.

"I thought maybe it might be nice to spend a little time just the two of us while we can."

He leaned in and kissed her sweetly. "Good idea. Last night was lovely, all snuggled up in bed."

"Yeah, it was, Conn. I was thinking, maybe after this mission's over, we could stay on in Banjul at one of the resorts? Sort of have a honeymoon before the wedding."

"Sounds perfect."

This time Abby took a kiss off him and they settled in together to watch the wilds of the Gambia stretch out around them.

As the day progressed, the temperature and humidity rose. The back of the bus where Abby and Connor sat was exposed to the sun's rays and the hotter it got the more flushed and sweaty Abby became. She loved the hot weather, but she was fair skinned. In all their hurry to get here, she'd forgotten to bring one essential for travelling in tropical climates. Connor looked her over and contemplated for a moment before reaching behind them to rummage in his rucksack, turning back around and presenting her with what he'd sought.

"Oh you are a life saver!" Abby beamed, reaching for the bottle of sunscreen, but Connor pulled it away. "Connor!"

"Ah ah! This sunscreen is conditional." He grinned, showing her his dimple. Abby flipped up her sunglasses and narrowed her eyes at him.

"And what's the condition?"

Connor shifted closer to her in his seat, looking over his shoulder at where Matt and Becker sat towards the front of the bus, their backs to them. Mary was sat up front next to Guillaume. With the trunks of munitions and their supplies as well as several benches between them and the others, they weren't likely to be spied upon. "The condition is, my sweet, is that I get to apply it." He looked down at her cleavage and her bare thighs, licking his lips. Abby knew exactly what was on his mind.

Abby rolled her eyes and put her sunglasses back down. "I'm sure I wouldn't have asked you to marry me if I knew you were such a sex fiend."

"Who do you think you're kidding?"

Abby sighed. "Just be inconspicuous, alright. And don't you dare try n' get me off or I will push you off this bus and leave you for the hyena pack we passed a half hour ago."

"Wouldn't dream of it." With that, Connor flipped up the cap and filled his palm with a generous amount of the coconut smelling lotion. He set the bottle back in his rucksack and then placed a dollop of cream on her back. "Lift your hair for me?" She complied and tied her hair up in a high ponytail with the hair elastic she'd had around her wrist. Connor soothed the lotion over her exposed back, massaging it into her skin and kneading her muscles. His thumb rubbed her spine and along her hairline. He pulled down the straps of her singlet and bra to give him full access to her bare shoulders. When his hand came around to coat her chest, Abby's breath hitched. His fingers scooted along the swell of her breasts and she suppressed a whimper when one finger dipped between her cleavage and stroked up and down several times. He set her clothing to right then proceeded to very slowly cover her arms, first one, then the other, continuing to stare at her intensely.

"Connor..." Abby cautioned, all the while deeply aroused. Her nipples were painfully hard and despite the temperature being well over one hundred degrees Fahrenheit, she shivered.

"Must do your legs next, love." He liberally coated his hands with the rest of the sunblock and worked it over her shapely legs. He began at one ankle, just above the leather of her boot, then up over her calf, behind her knee and over her thigh. He was fairly dutiful in his application for the first leg, but when he reached the top her other, he went a little too far into her shorts and his fingertips skimmed along the crease where the top of her thigh and hip met.

"Conn..." Abby warned, even as she opened her legs to him. Her knickers were already damp from sweat and now from her arousal too. His fingers were slick with the lotion and he snuck under the edge of the fabric. He snaked through her soft hairs to tease her lips, loving how her juices coated his fingertips, hotter than the sun beating down upon them. He caught her eye and then pushed into her with two digits. Abby gasped and sat up straight. Her hands grabbed on to the seat beneath them and a moment later they hit a dip in the road and Connor's fingers were forced in deep, making her cry out. Connor's head whipped around to see if the others were looking their way and was relieved when he discovered they weren't.

"Sorry, love. You ok?" Abby nodded her head, her core tensing around his fingers. He leaned over and kissed her cheek, resting his head against hers. Inside her, he began to stoke her walls with a come hither motion. His thumb found the hard, slippery bud of her clit and flicked it back and forth in tandem with the action of his fingers. "Been travelling for two days, Abbs, the only time we went this long without was when... well, you know..." She did. He was referring to the time they were drawn apart by the happenings with New Dawn. Since their engagement they'd made every effort to be together and affirm their love as often as possible. "Have you any idea how beautiful you are when you come? How hard it gets me?"

"I'm close... just a little more... please..." Abby whispered hoarsely. Connor obeyed and pressed his thumb down hard against her, rubbing her clit in circles whilst pumping her with his fingers. Abby whipped off her sunglasses and bit into her bottom lip. She reached over and grasped his shirt in her hand as her breath came in heavy pants. "Kiss me, quick. I'm going to scream."

They turned their faces to each other and Connor fused his mouth to hers, plunging his tongue inside. A few seconds later he was swallowing down her cries of pleasure as her climax hit. Connor smoldered and rumbled, feeling her pussy clench around his fingers over and over as he coaxed her orgasm along, letting one peak soar into another. Abby slumped against his chest and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Love you," he spoke softly, easing his drenched fingers from her and bringing them to his mouth to suck them clean.

"Love you too. Bastard," Abby laughed. "You're in so much trouble." Connor grinned, looking forward to whatever she'd cook up for her revenge. "Now give me the damn sunblock, you forgot to put the cream on my face."

!*!*!

It was another five hours before they arrived at the place they'd camp for the night. The dirt road had been getting increasingly encroached upon by the vegetation before it suddenly opened into a vast field of tall grass. There was a patch of earth where nothing grew and there lay a fire pit. Several small boulders and a pair of large ones surrounded the camp. It was a perfect place to spend the night. While it was largely unguarded against predators like their home in the Cretaceous was, Connor and Abby thought it a good spot. There was no where for serpents to hide themselves and most creatures tended to stay away from fire. Furthermore Connor had brought with him motion detectors that emitted ultra-high pitched klaxons that only predators such as hyenas could hear and placed them around the perimeter of their camp. Their dinner consisted of ARC prepackaged meals they added boiling water to. Connor and Abby had been sustained by them for the first couple of weeks they'd been the Cretaceous. Guillaume offered to hunt them down a cobra or black mamba to roast. Though all of them save Mary were used to eating what they could hunt or find, they were quite happy to stick with their beef stew with peas, carrots and potatoes.

Soon the fire was roaring and sufficient wood for it to last the night had been gathered. The team dispersed to their posts. Mary was reclined across the back seat of the bus while Guillaume slept upright in the passenger seat at the front, each with a blanket over them. Matt set himself atop the largest boulder near the edge of the grasses, wanting to fall asleep looking up at the stars. The two munitions and supply lockers had been placed on the ground on either side of the fire they'd made. Becker's back was settled against one and he'd pulled his jacket on. It was surprising how cool the evening got considering the days proved to be sweltering. Abby had dressed in her long trousers again and had her jacket zipped up to her chin. Connor had pulled on his own jacket and they'd laid a blanket out as they carried out a silent conversation, communicating in their own strange way they'd developed over their year alone in the Cretaceous. With a few glances and inclinations of the head, it was settled upon that Connor would keep first watch whilst Abby slept. It had been their usual routine, Abby was the one who'd watch the sun rise and Connor would see the moon rise to its highest point in the sky.

He eased down to the ground and used his rucksack as padding against the back of the trunk that held their EMDs. Abby snuggled down at his side and lay her cheek upon his chest, reaching across with one hand to thread together with his fingers. She curled herself into a fetal position, molded herself against him and closed her eyes. She fell into slumber quickly as the soothing caress of Connor's hand through the soft tendrils of her hair and across her cheek lulled her. He'd continue the motion for hours and she'd sleep safe and sound. Occasionally she'd make a sound in her sleep, perhaps dreaming, tighten her fingers around his and inch just a little closer into his warmth.

Connor looked across the fire and found Becker observing them. They stared at each other for a moment before Connor broke the silence. "You can kip, mate. I'll keep watch for another three or four hours then wake up Abbs. She'll take the second," Connor explained.

Becker chortled. "I'm used to little sleep. I'll grab a few winks closer to dawn. Someone's got to make sure you don't nod off and let that pack of hyenas right into camp."

Connor bit back a retort at Becker's little jab, knowing his friend didn't truly appreciate the subtleties of the man Connor had become. New Dawn had come at them fast and furious and talk of the year away dwindled to the point of being forgotten. Connor realized that he and Becker had never really spoken about things - Sarah's death, their year away from both points of view and all the other things that had been overshadowed since they'd returned home.

"You can trust me, I'll not fall asleep, not while there's _her_ to protect." Connor glanced down at Abby's sleeping form huddled to him. "We slept in shifts for a whole year. I'd usually take first watch because Abby liked to watch the sunrises. The forests were pretty quiet at night, but there was this raptor pack that stayed up late. They had young and those little bastards couldn't be wrangled. Killed 'em whenever they got into our shelter. The mother moved them along after I'd culled half of 'em. There was a mean old spinosaurus that came prowling around about an hour before sun up. I eventually learned to sleep through it as he passed by looking for us. We kept each other alive by keeping watch, it saved us more than once. So, rest assured, you can sleep."

Becker eyed him for a moment longer, then shook his head. "Rather talk if you're up to it. Wouldn't mind hearing a few stories from your year away, if you don't mind telling them."

Connor brightened, then smiled at his friend. Off in the distance they heard the yelping barks of the hyena pack they'd passed. Mercifully they were miles and miles away. "Alright, what would you like to hear about?"

"For starters, how long did it take for _that_ to happen?" Becker smirked as he indicated to Abby and the way in which she curled herself around Connor. The other man grinned and continued his stroking of her hair and face. Connor began his story, starting with them finding themselves up a tree that first night away. Two hours later, Becker was snoring and Connor was looking up at the moon, content because like all his nights since that fateful encounter with Helen Cutter, he had Abby by his side.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The dock at which their boat awaited them was little more than found slats of driftwood assembled with rusty nails and lashed together with vines. The team were dubious about even walking on it let alone carrying their heavy lockers across it. The boat itself hardly looked worthy to stay afloat, but Mary assured them it was sound. She was greeted with a handshake by the Captain, who introduced himself to the others as Banturu and his First Mate as Yoro. There was one other member of the crew, who embraced Mary with a warm hug. She was Banturu's wife Sidibeh. All three were raised and lived on the river and spent more time on the boat that they ever did on land. From the bow, Banturu would steer the ship, Yoro would keep to the stern and ensure the engine ran smoothly. Sidibeh would cook their evening meal, make them comfortable as well as share stories of the river as they travelled along.

The vessel, dubbed the St. Francisco, wasn't terribly large at fifty feet in length with a canopy covered deck that had seen better days. Down below were the sleeping quarters, the galley and a toilet, divided from each other by only curtains. The hull slept four, but as they'd only be spending one night on board before they reached the area in which the St. Francisco had left Tsembe and Jamil, creature comforts weren't necessary. Becker volunteered to keep first watch. Matt would be the one to greet the dawn, allowing Connor, Abby and Mary to sleep the night. They loaded their gear on board and secured it to the rigs in the keel of the deck and stowed their rucksacks below.

As they got underway, the vessel jerked and nearly sent them all toppling over. Mary was caught by Connor and held on to him a little longer than Abby liked. They were in much closer quarters now than when they'd been on the road. Abby hoped the quality time she and Connor had managed would help him keep his head should Mary try and engage him in conversation, or anything else. Abby didn't really care for spying on Connor, especially after the way she'd gone behind his back when he'd been working for Burton and Prospero. In fact the idea made her sick. She couldn't betray Connor's trust in her. It wouldn't happen. Never. But she'd listen if she caught them talking and tell him afterwards that she'd eavesdropped. He might be angry with her, but she'd accept it and knew they'd work through it. The middle of a mission was not the time to put strain on their relationship, but this wasn't about them so much Abby's certainty that Mary was keeping something important from the team.

The hours passed slowly as they motored steadily along the river. For the most part it was placid, but they crossed through areas that were full of choppy water or rapids. Connor and Matt both had bouts of motion sickness, but persevered. By dusk they'd passed into placid waters and convened on deck for the barbecued chicken and bean dish that Sidibeh had prepared to go along with cold beer. They ate dinner together seated cross legged on the boat's deck while conversing mostly about the jungle and a few of the harrowing adventures the three crew members had been on taking people up and down the river.

After dinner had been cleared away and the night had set in, Sidibeh joined her husband at the bow. Abby smiled as she observed them together, imagining a time in the future when she and Connor were many years married and in their golden years. She wondered if they'd still be having adventures then. Yoro settled himself at the stern and promptly fell asleep, his job done for the day. Becker agreed to take first watch and Matt would take over from him some time during the night. Both men would remain on deck. While Mary may have trusted the crew of the St. Francisco, the ARC team had to remain suspicious of everyone, knowing that in the world they found themselves in the middle of, anyone could be bought. Matt had noticed the scrutiny Abby had been giving Mary since they'd arrived in Gambia and had questions of his own.

Abby was none too pleased to leave Connor and Mary alone together on the port side of the boat. Mary looked as if she was the cat that got the cream as Abby was summoned away by Matt to the starboard side. She looked over her shoulder as Mary inched closer to Connor, who was leaning over the side railings, watching the stars. It reminded him and Abby both of being in the Cretaceous where was no light to impede the glorious night. Abby sighed and turned to Matt.

"Alright, Abby. Talk to me," Matt asked. "Remember I spent a lot time observing all of you before you knew the truth about me."

"Mary's hiding something from us," Abby replied plainly. "Connor doesn't see it. He only sees the girl he knew in emails when he was a kid."

"You think she's dangerous?"

"I don't know. I hope not, for all our sakes, but especially Connor's. He's had too many people he's trusted fail him. As for the mission, I think she might know what we'll find when we get to the anomaly. Or at least more about what's going on."

Matt nodded solemnly. "Do you want to bring Connor in on it?"

Abby sighed heavily. "I don't know. If I tell him I'm suspicious of her, it'll hurt him. I don't want to ever hurt him again if I can help it."

"Keeping a secret from him will hurt him more, it's a lesson you've learned."

"We both kept secrets back then, with New Dawn. We're passed that. I'll tell him when the time's right." Abby looked over her shoulder at the pair across from them. "I need to think."

"Ok. I'm going to catch a few winks until it's time to take over from Becker. You and Connor can go down into the hull, might give you an opportunity to talk."

"Thanks, Matt." Abby forced a smile and Matt nodded, leaving her in peace. She sighed again and began to walk towards Connor. She paused on the other side of the little structure of wooden slats that sat over the ladder that led down into the hull of the boat, obscuring her from Connor and Mary's view, but close enough that she could hear their conversation.

"Abby doesn't care for me, I do not think," Mary spoke, followed by a laugh.

"That's not true!" Connor protested. "Abby just has a certain way. She's on guard most of the time. She looks out for everyone."

"Perhaps. She does seem very possessive of you however, and jealous of me."

Abby felt her blood begin to boil at Mary's words, but she stopped herself. She wanted to hear what Connor had to say.

"You're wrong about her. That's not it. Abby had a rough go of it when she was a kid, that's all. She didn't have anyone, really. It's made her cautious. She likes to observe a situation before jumping in head first, and it's saved me a thousand times before. Besides, Abby has a right to be possessive of me. I'm hers."

Abby left out a sigh of relief and felt the warmth of her love for Connor flood thorough her.

"Hers?"

Connor nodded and a shy smile quirked at his lips. "Since the first time I set eyes on her. Abby doesn't ever need to be jealous of anyone. She's the heart n' soul of me. I love her."

"I see. And she loves you in return does she?"

"She does."

"I hope for your sake this is true..."

"Mary, let me explain. Me n' Abby, we're closer than anyone realizes, even the rest of our team. We were trapped alone together in the past, about a hundred million years ago. We were together for an entire year, with no one but each other. I know how much Abby loves me. I haven't any doubts."

"I am pleased for you then. The ring on her finger is yours then? Your mother's? You always spoke of it and how you'd never take it from around your neck. There is a ring on Abby's finger, and none around your neck."

"It's where it belongs. It's ours now. Mary, I know you probably don't understand, but what I have with Abby is all that really matters to me. Even more than the anomalies. Give her a chance. She's the most wonderful woman in the entire world!"

"Spoken like a man in love."

"It's more than that. I've seen her at her best and at her worst. She's so strong, so brave, but it's her goodness, her heart is what makes her special. So... so don't judge her, okay? And... and don't think anything bad of her... I love her."

Abby wiped away the tears that streamed down her cheeks. Hearing Connor talk about her with such love and devotion was overwhelming. She wanted to rush to him and kiss him senseless, but she didn't want him to know she'd been eavesdropping. Taking the time to compose herself, Abby stared out at the water. The boat rounded a bend in the river and the clouds cleared, revealing a brilliant white moon. Bathed in moonlight Abby felt some of the tension leave her. Mary could do whatever she liked and Abby felt certain it wouldn't make a difference in anything between herself and Connor. She opened her eyes and that's when she saw it. She almost missed the black shadow moving just below the surface of the water and would've entirely had the moon not been so bright. Whatever it was, it looked huge, approximately twenty feet in length and fairly wide.

Abby felt her stomach drop. When it came to creatures, Connor had told her time and time again in the Cretaceous that she seemed to have a sixth sense about them. She'd always trusted her instincts and right now hers were telling her there was danger. She watched the dark shape circle behind the boat and dive deeper. Somehow she knew what was about to happen next and she sprang into action.

"Connor!" she cried into the night, her call nearly muted by a sudden rush of wind off the once placid water. She ran the short distance around and then towards him. Mary noticed her and stepped away from the railing, curious about the panic stricken woman rushing towards them. At the same time as Abby grabbed for Connor's arm, a monstrously huge crocodile launched itself from the water and on to the ship's deck. Connor stared wide eyed and terrified as Abby pulled his body away. All he could see was the dark flesh of the back of the creature's throat and its rows of gleaming white teeth. Its jaws snapped shut as a mighty roar emanated from it and Connor felt the hard skin of the crocodile's snout brush the end of his nose. If Abby had been but a second too late, he'd have lost his head.

With a deafening roar the beast tried to haul its massive body further on to the deck. Mary screamed and Connor and Abby scrambled away. It turned towards them and Abby gave Connor a hard shove, sending him flying backwards as she lashed out against the crocodile with a solid side kick straight at its eye, its jaw barely missing taking her leg. When her boot connected it reared back with another howl and swung its body towards her, determined to catch something for its supper. Becker was there before it had a chance, firing multiple pulses into its body with an EMD. The crocodile spasmed and slid off the boat and sunk like a dead weight. It was unlikely that it had been killed, but it certainly wouldn't be attacking anyone again soon.

There was activity all around Connor and Abby. Yoro quickly pushed the motor to top speed while Banturu navigated them quickly up the river and as far away from the crocodile's territory. Mary slumped to the deck in shock while Sidibeh tried to comfort her. Becker and Matt circled the deck and scouted for any more signs of danger. Meanwhile Connor and Abby clutched at each other's clothes and stared deep into each others eyes. As soon as Becker had arrived and started shooting, Abby had turned to Connor and crashed down to her knees beside him. They reached for each other at the same time and hadn't moved a muscle since. Tears fell down both their cheeks and each knew what the other was thinking. They were remembering another time and another place.

They had been in the Cretaceous together for close to three months and though they held each other at night and kissed, they'd not spoke their feelings in words nor had their physical relationship been taken to the next level. However, there was something between them they understood. They loved each other. They had nothing but time there and knew things would progress when it was right. As it turned out, that time was decided for them. They'd been foraging for food when a large solitary raptor had happened upon them. When all was said and done, the raptor was dead and they were shattered. They'd come dangerously close to losing each other and even to this day they could both remember the raptor's fierce jaws snapping at them. There was no denying each other after that. They'd been shaken to their foundations and built each other up again with words and touch and from then on they stopped taking each other for granted.

Now as the moment seized them again, they stared at each other, breathing hard and very aware of how badly things could have gone. The port side of boat was still intact, but the wooden railing was shattered and the deck now bore deep grooves from the crocodile's claws where it had tried to bring his entire body on board. Still holding on they shakily rose to their feet. They wrapped their arms around each other and tightened their grasp with as much strength as they could muster. Abby quietly wept against Connor's ear as he buried his face at her neck and shoulder.

"Why don't you two go below for a while," Matt suggested, laying a hand to Abby's back. She sniffed and drew back from Connor. "Go on. It's over now. Have some time alone."

They left the others and descended down into the boat's hull and found the quiet corner where the beds were situated. In actuality the sleeping spaces were only canvas pulled taut over frames attached to the walls, two across from each other, with two above. They sat down side by side and held each other in silence. Abby reached up and wiped the tears from Connor's face, even as hers continued to fall. They were both still very shaken and as the boat sped along up the river and they tried to gain some semblance of composure.

The minutes stretched on and it was Abby who decided they needed something more. She slipped to the floor, down to her knees in front of him. There was a solitary light shining in the corner, an oil lamp burning behind glass that set the room a glow in a soft amber. She looked up at him with her big blue doe eyes as her hands rubbed his thighs back and forth. She knew what he needed, what they both needed. After their raptor attack, they'd gathered their harvested food and returned to their shelter. They were on edge, scared, grateful and desperate to affirm their lives and the love they felt for each other. It didn't take long before they were both naked. With hands, mouths and tongues they made love to each other and after that, everything changed and for the better.

Here and now, they both needed to feel it again. Abby's hand caressed him through his trousers, feeling his cock fill out and lengthen, straining against the fabric. Connor wound his fingers through her hair and looked down at her through hooded eyes, lust evident. She leaned down and kissed the hefty bulge, making him groan. She pressed her lips to him over and over as her fingers began to work at unbuckling his belt.

It was then that Abby heard footsteps on the stairs. She rose quickly and stood in front of Connor as he quickly picked up his rucksack to place in his lap and conceal his erection, pretending to search for something. It was Mary and Abby had to bite back her heavy sigh. She counted to ten in her head so as not to stomp over to the other woman and throw her back up the stairs. She calmed when Connor's hand rubbed the back of her thigh, telling her he understood.

"Time for sleep?" Abby asked as Mary approached.

"Oh! My apologies, I thought you two would already be sleeping yourselves. Yes, I'm quite exhausted," she replied, seemingly oblivious to what she'd just interrupted.

"Us too," provided Connor. "We were just about to settle down for the night. C'mon Abby, love." He set the rucksack aside and swung his legs up on to the bed, facing the wall. Mary went about preparing herself for sleep as Abby climbed in next to Connor, molding herself against his back, hugging her arm around his waist.

"I'm sorry," Abby whispered in his ear. He covered her hand with his own and threaded their fingers together, sighing. Abby nuzzled the back of his neck and kissed it softly. "I love you, Conn."

"Love you too," he whispered back and together they closed their eyes and let sleep claim them.

!*!*!

They'd been trekking through the jungle for the past six hours and had barely made it six miles. The brush was thick and heavy and at some points almost impenetrable. Upon reaching the shore where Tsembe and Jamil were left and bidding adieu to the crew of the St. Francisco, the team then went about the task of first unloading then concealing their cases. Connor, Abby, Matt and Becker each loaded themselves up with EMDs and spare powerpacks, plus the solar chargers. They each took portable anomaly detectors, but stowed them away, save for Connor who would be the one tracking the anomaly as well as plotting their course through the jungle. All of them, including Mary, divided up the camping gear and loaded down their rucksacks. It would be a hard journey, but all were adept, save perhaps Mary. She would have to push herself to keep up, but without weapons and ARC tech loading her down, she was on fairly equal footing with the rest of them.

The anomaly was situated a good twenty miles deep into the jungle and it would probably take them two days to traverse the terrain. Becker and Matt took turns leading the way forming a path through the thick vegetation. Connor was behind them, followed by Mary and Abby taking up the final position. They trudged on, making little progress. They had yet to locate the path that Tsembe and Jamil had cut for themselves, if they ever had. If there was still no sign of them at the anomaly, the team had little choice but to give up on them.

"Connor?" Abby called, stopping the team in their tracks. Connor turned, looking past Mary to his fiancée and searching her face for what was the matter. He found nothing that gave him cause for alarm. She smiled at him and at that Becker and Matt continued onwards. Connor passed Mary without a second glance and came down to where Abby awaited him. Out of the corner of her eye Abby saw Mary scrutinize them before giving up and following after Matt and Becker.

"Abby? What is it?" Connor asked. She smiled and pointed up into the trees. There perched together on a branch were a pair of brightly coloured birds. They had breasts of the brightest greens, vibrant orange heads and red beaks. The smaller of the two seemed to be cuddling against its partner while the larger bird rubbed its cheek against the top of the smaller one's head.

"A pair of mated Lovebirds. They'll be together their whole lives. See the nest? They're about to start mating, repeatedly."

"Repeatedly, eh?" he asked, as his hand wandered down and gave her bottom a caress.

Abby smiled at him. "Mmm hmm. Then the female will lay up to six eggs within a week and together they'll look after and hatch them, be a family." She turned and caught him staring at her and she blushed, suddenly embarrassed. "Sorry, just thought it was... nice."

"It is. Sorta like us, yeah? Mated for life I mean. Well, and the repeated matings too. Wouldn't want six kids all at once though."

"Definitely not!"

"On at a time, though, that's alright."

Abby's eyes widened, followed by her smile. "Yeah... that would be alright. But maybe just two or three. I don't think I could handle six little Temples."

He took her hand in his and they began walking again. "Oh, I dunno..."

"Let's start with getting married first, ok?"

He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Ok."

The walked on, catching up to the others. After another four hours and a brief stop to eat lunch, the jungle began to thin a little, the undergrowth was less dense which indicated that at some point humans had possibly passed through the area. Connor kept them on course, but stayed at the back of the line with Abby, the pair of them feeling an increasing need arising between them. The incident with the crocodile was still fresh on their minds, as was the memory of the raptor attack in the Cretaceous.

As their weariness grew and the day began to wane, Connor and Abby shared a look of understanding. There were changes in the air around them as well as the sky above.

"Hey guys!" Connor called out. "We need to make camp and get the tents up as soon as possible!"

"Why's that?" Matt called back.

"There's a storm coming," Abby said solemnly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Abby zipped up their tent just as the rain began to come down in earnest. There'd be no one standing watch tonight, though judging by the noise of the water pelting down on the jungle it would be difficult to find sleep regardless. It had been tricky finding an ideal place to camp, searching for nearly two hours for a location that was unlikely to flood as well as not be prone to being caught up in a mudslide. They finally settled on the spot and got to putting up their tents. It was a given that Abby and Connor would share one of the four tents they had with them, but the space was small. If they sat up their heads were in the peak and with their weapons, rucksacks and boots in with them, there was barely enough space for the two of them to lay side by side. However, neither were particularly bothered by this fact, nor about having to share one sleeping bag. The tents had been heavy to carry through the jungle, but their weight was serving them well now. The thick, treated fabric would stand up well against the deluge and the tall lip at the front would prevent any water seeping in.

Abby and Connor were ensconced in their own little world, a cocoon warmed by their bodies, with complete privacy. A small white glowlight gave enough illumination to see each others faces in the dark and aided Abby as she unlaced and removed her boots, setting them at their feet. Connor lay peacefully atop the sleeping bag listening to the rain, remembering the storms in the Cretaceous where they'd huddled together trying to stay warm and dry. The further behind them those days were, the fonder their memories became. That year had taught them so much and bonded them down to their souls.

Abby reclined, resting her cheek against his shoulder. His hand sought and found hers, and held it, rubbing his thumb over their ring that rested securely on her finger.

"Kinda romantic, don't yah think?" he spoke. "There won't be anything out hunting tonight, not in this rain. We're safe, holed up in this little tent, just the two of us."

Abby's other hand settled on his stomach, caressing back and forth, inching towards his belt. "Very romantic," she replied. "We haven't made love properly for almost a week, since before we left England."

"There was a lot to pack, to plan, we were exhausted."

"We were, such a shame. And though you've given me a couple of rather wonderful orgasms since we've been here, you've not had one yourself."

"No, haven't. Feelin' rather... tense. Especially after nearly having me head taken off by a crocodile! Wouldn't say no if you wanted to help with that, love."

"Oh I plan to." She cupped him through his trousers and gave him a squeeze, making his breath hitch. "Take your clothes off. I want you naked. I want to touch you... and taste you."

"You drive me mad, you know that?"

Her coy smile told him she knew exactly what effect she had on him. She helped him undress, sneaking kisses to spots of skin as they became exposed. When he was completely nude, she lay him back down and captured his mouth for a long, sensual kiss that left him gasping for breath. Her kisses continued until every inch of his face had been touched. Then she gave the same attention to his jaw, neck and throat, drawing little gasps and moans of pleasure as she savoured him. She made a slow trail down his torso, pausing to lick and suckle at a nipple until his breathing became ragged and he squirmed in desperate need. She lingered at his navel and he whimpered, begging her to give him what he needed most.

The first grace of her lips upon his shaft made his entire body shudder. She started with a gentle kiss at the base and travelled up the thick length of hard flesh, suckling upon pulse points as she went. She took long sweeping licks with her tongue, tasting his skin. She held her lips to the end, letting the flavour of the salty precum slip into her mouth before easing down his foreskin as she oh so slowly took him in her mouth. The drawn out heated moan that emanated from Connor sent a thrill through Abby. She absolutely adored making love to him this way, rendering him helpless, making him beg, even knowing she'd give him everything. It also made her incredibly aroused. She loved the way he tasted and how his skin felt on her tongue. She loved the thickness filling her mouth and the sensation of his length sliding down her throat.

This level of intimacy between them was something they both cherished and revelled in. With all the time in the world on their hands during their year away, they spent time each day helping each other escape from the fear and monotony of their daily existence millions of years from home. Furthermore with every touch, their love grew and deepened. Though their predicament still caused tension, there would always come a point each day when one would reach for the other and all woes would begin to vanish with the first kiss.

Connor moaned out her name as Abby slowly bobbed her head, sliding him from her mouth and down her throat and repeating the action, all the while creating a firm pressure around him. Occasionally her tongue would come into play, laving over the soft head and along the underside where he was particularly sensitive. She held one of her hands firmly to his stomach to keep him steady as she worked him while the other snaked down between his legs to cup his sack, massaging and applying pressure in just the right way to make him lose the ability to form proper words. Connor writhed and sobbed under her attention and Abby knew he was about to come. She took him down one more time and began to swallow. He cried out and she felt a wonderful thrill course through her as the silky fluid of his semen slid down her throat.

She drew back, wanting to taste his release on her tongue and continued to devour him until he was completely soft and his length eased from her mouth. Abby smiled and licked her lips, laying her cheek to his stomach as she looked upon his face.

"I enjoyed that!" she said with a contented sigh. Connor made a sound of acknowledgment, but couldn't yet bring himself to speak. He motioned at her and she laughed out loud, kissing his navel. "I do love you, Connor Temple." He smiled and wiped the sweat from his brow. He motioned again and Abby understood his meaning. He watched her with sleepy eyes as she peeled off her shirts and her bra. He made a hungry growl sort of noise at the sight of her bare breasts, fixated, imaging his mouth on them. She eased down her trousers, and then her knickers, dampened by her own arousal, and tossed them at him. They sailed past and landed on his rucksack.

His smiled faded and lust darkened his face. Abby lay back and closed her eyes. He took her by her ankle and pulled her a little closer as he reclined on his elbow. Her knee went over his shoulder and spread her open. He kissed slowly along the back of her thigh towards her center.

Even in the dim light he could see her juices glistening on her pussy lips and the hard little bud of her clit. He'd never seen a more inviting sight. With a groan of pure need he bent his head to her and plunged his tongue inside. The sound she made went straight to his cock and it began to grow hard again almost instantly. He rumbled appreciatively as her juices flowed over his tongue. He lapped at her hungrily, sweeping over her clitoris with each stroke before slipping his tongue as deep inside her as he could, swirling and thrusting, revelling in her wanton gasps and moans. He devoured her with as much enthusiasm as she had him.

Abby rolled her pelvis against his mouth, desperate to have her release. He suckled upon her clit, lashed it with his tongue and just as she was about to tumble over the edge into nirvana, he pulled away. Abby sobbed in need, her body covered in a sheen of sweat and the ache between her legs almost unbearable. Then his hands were on her, gliding up the length of her body and taking hold of her and lifting her up into his arms. He pulled her to him and sheathed himself inside her as he sat her in his lap. Abby practically screamed as she was filled, a sharp burn rising up inside her as his she was stretched by his thick cock. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she sunk down upon him to the base. Tears streamed down her cheeks and her entire body convulsed as the pleasure consumed her. Connor groaned as her pussy strangled his cock in the throws of her first orgasm.

Abby moaned and sobbed out her pleasure, surprised she'd come just by having Connor enter her, but she'd been so close and so desperate that all she could do was let it wash over her as she held on to him. When the sensations began ebb, she sniffed and rested her forehead against his as her hands and held his shoulders.

"God, you're so beautiful when you come," Connor spoke against her lips as he kissed her. One hand tangled in her hair, holding her to him as he plundered her mouth while his other settled in the small of her back, pushing her down as he flexed out to his fullest inside her, grinding his pubic bone against her clit. Abby wound her arms around his shoulders and arched her back, urging him to move his mouth lower. He obliged and took a hard nipple in his mouth, sucking it against his teeth, causing her to whimper at the spark of pain that enhanced the pleasure. He suckled and bit at the flesh of both breasts, lapping up the rivulets of sweat that trickled over them. He devoured her as her hands mussed his hair and kneaded the muscles of his back and shoulders.

Connor's hands settled upon her hips and together they undulated and surged against each other, embroiled in endless passion while the rain hammered against the skin of the tent. As they neared the breaking point they caught each other's eyes and couldn't look away. They breathed in each other's breath clung to each other, nails scoring skin and fingers leaving bruises where they gained purchase on sweaty skin. They moved together in perfect rhythm, connecting in every way conceivable, losing themselves in the other and becoming one.

The physical sensations were overshadowed by the emotional connection. The first time they'd truly, completely, made love happened one cold night in the Cretaceous era, and they'd cried throughout, and spoke more _I love yous_ than could be counted. It was the same that first night back in the large white bed in the Prospero suite, and again the night they became engaged to be married. Now once again, they were cementing their bond, making an already unbreakable chain even stronger. They were tethered as two souls melding into one and they knew it and began to cry again as they reached the ultimate high together, crying out and holding each other tightly as they orgasmed.

Warmth spread through her as Abby felt his release inside her and her body drawing the heat up deep. She revelled in it. They rocked together and their arms refused to lessen their grip. They suckled upon each others' flesh, their tears mingling with their sweat. Soon the sound of the rain penetrated their minds and they came back to themselves, two people once again, but with just enough left with each other to still know that for a little while they'd gone somewhere else and been whole. Connor had once related to her the old Greek mythological tale about soulmates and she believed it. They'd been lucky enough to find each other and no matter what the future held, they could endure it by the fact they were together.

Connor huffed out a heavy, exhausted breath and dropped his forehead between her breasts. Abby kissed the top of his head and stroked her fingers through his hair. The heat they'd created and the heavy scent of sex made the air around them thick and them feel delirious and light-headed.

"Wish we didn't have to move... or sleep..." Connor murmured against her skin. "Want to stay like this, inside you..."

"Me too, Conn," Abby replied, "Me too." They held each other a little longer until Abby sighed. Though they were reluctant to part, they both knew the coming day would bring many challenges and they needed their energy. Connor rolled them over and slipped free from her body, both of them starting as they separated. They lay side by side and regained their strength, still breathing hard, listening to the rain pelting down outside. A smile formed on Abby's lips and she turned to look over the length of Connor's body. The inside of her thighs were sticky with his semen and they hadn't washed since they'd left Mary's flat. An idea formed inside her head and she turned to rummage inside her rucksack, bringing out a small plastic container. "Conn? I have an idea. Let's go outside!"

"Have you lost your mind?" he questioned, his eyebrow arching.

She shook her head and opened the container to reveal a bar of soap. "We'll not go far. We haven't had a wash in a few days, I'm sure I have some hard to reach spots you could tend to for me."

"It's the middle of the night."

Abby looked to her watch that she'd strapped to her rucksack. "It's not even half-eight and the sun doesn't come up until close to six."

"It's thick as a bog out there. What about tracking mud back in the tent?"

"We'll stick our feet out and rinse them!"

Connor sighed and smiled, shaking his head at her. "If someone catches us..."

"Then they catch us. C'mon Conn, don't you want to see me naked in the rain in the middle of the jungle?"

He had the zipper down and was outside before Abby could say another word. She laughed and followed, zipping up the tent behind her. Abby let out a yelp as he scooped her up off her feet and walked her to the edge of camp away from the other tents. They were completely drenched in seconds, kissing madly as Connor set her back down. Their feet squelched and sunk into the mud, but they didn't care in the least. Connor stood back and admired her naked body in the ambient light in the jungle, above the thunder roared and sheet lightning illuminated the sky above. Abby passed him the bar of soap, which he quickly worked into a lather before going to the task of washing her clean. He soaped up her legs first, and the suds were washed away almost instantly. He washed her inner thighs, then pressed his hand against the heat of her center, taking his time to clean her slowly, watching the stirrings of renewed arousal dance across her face as his fingers wove through every curve and crease of her body. He lingered still on the globes of her arse, then over her stomach and torso. He cleaned her arms and washed her hair. He saved his favourite part for last. He passed her the bar of soap after working another lather up in her hands and placed them over her breasts, squeezing and massaging and not particularly washing them but rather fondling to his own amusement. When he'd had his fun, it was Abby's turn to give him a good scrub.

She started with his hair, neck and shoulders, capturing his mouth for sweet kisses while blinking the rain from her eyes. She gave his arse a good squeeze as she worked her way lower. She did his legs down to his ankles, then worked her way back up again. She lathered up his balls and his semi-erect cock, but kept on stroking even though they both knew he was plenty clean. Using the soap suds to glide her hand along the shaft, she pulled back his foreskin and rubbed her palm over the head, stroking her finger along the slit and making him gasp. He placed a hand on her shoulder to steady himself as she began to pump him, moving faster and faster until he was rock hard and pitching his hips into her fist. Abby worked him vigorously and in a few short minutes he let out a strangled cry and came, ejaculating several streams of come on to her stomach, which was washed away by the rain. He staggered a bit and nearly dropped to his knees in front of her. He was drained now and Abby led him back to their tent.

Once their feet were clean and the soap put away, Abby zipped the tent up again. Connor handed her a small towel and she dried her skin and hair before joining him inside their sleeping bag. Connor lay on his back with his eyes closed and a contented smile on his face. Abby kissed him and he rumbled in appreciation. She lay her cheek to his chest and cuddled up at his side, insinuating her leg between his thighs and her arm around his middle. Connor pulled the covers up to their shoulders, wrapped his arms around her and sighed contentedly, never more happy in all his life.

"Love you, baby," Abby said, kissing his chest.

"Love you too," he replied, "Abby? Thanks, for everything. Thank you for coming all this way with me, for saving me life, _again_, and especially for tonight. I just... I love you."

Abby caught his eyes and smiled warmly at him, cupping the side of his face and stroking the apple of his cheek with her thumb. "Goodnight, Connor." She snuggled against him as close as possible and squeezed him tight. Connor squeezed her back and then relaxed, feeling in perfect harmony with the woman he loved more than anything.

"Goodnight, love."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Connor lay on his side as he watched Abby dress. He listened to the sounds of the jungle as the sun dawned on a new day. He followed the path of the fresh pair of knickers as she pulled them on, followed by the very short shorts she'd worn on their first day of travelling into the wilderness. He was a bit disappointed to see clothes on her again, but they did have a very important mission to complete and they had spent quite a lot of time before going to sleep having some very excellent sex. He proper pouted when she put on her bra and her lovely breasts were concealed from him. Abby turned and gave him an indulgent look, leaning over and kissing him softly before pulling on a white vest, tucking them into her shorts, and lastly, fastening her belt.

Abby rummaged in Connor's rucksack for clean boxers for him while he yawned, stretched and gave his belly a scratch. She passed them to him and his pout became delectably pronounced. "My poor baby," she teased. "Never were a morning person, were you, Conn?"

He shook his head and accepted the pair of boxers, throwing off the warmth of the sleeping bag. He gave Abby a hopeful look and tipped his head to indicate exactly how she might be able to help wake him up and she laughed.

"I promise I'll suck you off every morning for a month when we get home, but we haven't time now," Abby explained as she passed him a t-shirt and found him his trousers. He sighed and started to dress.

"Socks?" he grumbled. She handed him his socks and brushed her lips across his forehead.

"Come on sleepyhead. I'll put the coffee on." She opened the tent and breathed in the fresh scent of the jungle in the morning. There was a floral fragrance in the air that she found invigorating. She put her feet out, pulled on her boots and laced them up before emerging from the tent. They were surrounded by exotic bird-song and one by one the creatures of the jungle awoke and called out to greet the day.

"But, Abby, love, we didn't bring any coffee!" Connor called from inside the tent. She laughed and breathed in deeply. She felt incredible and it had everything to do with the night she and Connor had spent together. She felt stronger somehow, like she could take on the world. She had Connor's love and in the grand scheme of everything, it was all she needed. He was with her a moment later, wrapping his arms around her from behind and kissing her cheek. "What say we show up Soldier Boy n' be ready to hit the road before he's even awake?"

"You got it," she replied, turning around in the circle of his arms. She knew small victories meant a lot to Connor, even silly ones, and whatever made him happy also made her so. They made quick work of packing up their tent and organizing their rucksacks. By the time the others awoke, Connor and Abby had already eaten breakfast and sat waiting, enjoying the peaceful morning, watching their surroundings come alive with the rising of the sun.

Becker groused and scowled as he packed up his tent while Connor and Abby assisted Mary with hers. Matt looked on with great amusement. An hour after dawn they were all set to resume the trek towards the anomaly. This time Connor and Abby led the pack with Mary and Matt behind them and Becker bringing up the rear. The terrain became less arduous as they followed the direction towards the anomaly. After a couple of hours Connor paused and smiled, showing Abby the compass on his wrist.

"Guys? We're within a couple of miles now. Me compass has gone haywire!" he explained enthusiastically. "Might be a good time to stow our gear, take just the essentials."

"Good idea," Matt echoed. "EMDs, first aid kit, food and water rations and survival knives. Mary, you'll carry the first aid and the food. You'll stay between me and Connor and Abby. Becker, you'll take the lead again, hand signals if we see any people or predators. Connor, you're behind Becker to identify the creatures. Got it?"

With a boost from Connor, Abby scaled one of the trees and perched herself on a branch as the rucksacks and camping gear were tossed up to her to be secured and hidden. If they did happen to find any human beings at the anomaly, especially ones as unfriendly as the two on Tsembe's video, then they might need to make a quick getaway, or get into something physical, in which case having a heavy rucksack on their backs would hamper them.

Connor had to admit seeing Abby in her outfit looking like Lara Croft with an EMD strapped to her back and a utility belt full of extra ammunition with a serrated hunting knife sheathed at her hip, distracted him. He had to mentally will his rising erection away lest he embarrass himself. He cleared his throat and took his eyes away from staring at Abby to concentrate on the readings on the anomaly detector in his hand. They turned Eastwards and traversed another mile.

They all stopped in their tracks when a plaintiff, deep call from an animal filled the jungle.

"I've heard that before..." Abby gasped, looking at Connor, and judging by the look on his face, he knew it too.

"Embolotherium!" Connor exclaimed, turning to the others to hurriedly explain. "Sort of ancestor of a rhino, lived in Mongolia during the late Eocene. They have a large bony protuberance emanating from the anterior end of the skull, uses it like a battering ram. They're actually not all that aggressive, really, an 'if you leave them alone, they'll leave you alone' sort of thing..."

There was another sound, equally as plaintiff but higher pitched and not as strong. "Oh no!" Abby exclaimed. "Not again!"

"What is it?" Matt asked.

"That's the calf, and they're in trouble, calling for their mum and for some reason she can't get to them. C'mon, we need to help."

"I really hope there isn't a whole herd. I refuse to be the distraction this time!"

They moved swiftly through the brush, Abby taking the lead as she followed after the calls of the two creatures. It was difficult to control herself when there was an animal in trouble. She just hoped she could help. She spotted the mother first, down on her haunches and unable to walk for some reason. A couple hundred yards away the calf, not much more than a newborn, struggled to get to her but something was holding it back. Abby's heart broke in two and she warred with herself as to who needed her help the most.

"Becker, Matt, have your EMDs ready, but on the absolute lowest setting. I'm going to help the calf first, but the mother will have a fit. She'll try and stand, but she's injured, so I don't want her hurting herself further. Hit her with low level pulses to keep her on the ground, Connor and I will work as quickly as possible. Mary, stay far back. Got it?" Abby commanded after she'd assessed the situation sufficiently. Mary nodded and retreated, while Becker and Matt readied themselves. Together Abby and Connor slowly made their way over to the calf. It was about the same size as the one they'd seen at the caravan park that had got itself wrangled and held by those ridiculous blokes at the end of their stag night. Fortunately the forest was a much more peaceful an environment and there wouldn't be any horrid ATVs to scare the poor thing.

Behind them they heard the EMDs firing as the mother Embolotherium became agitated and concerned for her baby. The little one retreated as the two people approached, but Abby finally saw what was holding him back. Someone had tied a rope around its ankle and it was cutting into its leg. The tail end of the rope had wedged itself between the roots of the trees.

"Conn, you cut the rope from its ankle," Abby instructed, keeping her voice soft and quiet. "I'm going to distract the little guy."

"Will do, Abbs," he replied, unsheathing his blade and kneeling down besides the panicking baby.

Abby began humming a lullaby as she came down to the ground too. It might've seemed very off and impractical to sing to a prehistoric creature, but somehow it just worked. The baby became hypnotized by Abby's tune and looked into the depths of her blue eyes as she sat herself down and began stroke its snout. The little fellow made a whingy sort of sound, but it wasn't one of fear. It was sadness, and Abby recognized it. He wanted its mum more than anything and couldn't get to her. As Abby continued to cajole the creature, Connor successfully cut it free of the ropes. It hadn't even realized it was free until Abby rose and started to back away, encouraging the baby to follow her. It began walking, following her soft voice and kind eyes and by the time they were half way to the mother, it seemed to have gotten past its panic.

Abby shooed the others away and then removed herself from the baby's path. The mother let out a rumble and the little one was off like a shot, trundling towards its mum. Abby smiled broadly as she watched the calf butt its head against the mother's chin and forehead and the mother rumbled in response, but failed to rise to her feet. Abby quirked her head to one side and approached the pair cautiously. The mother Embolotherium kept its eyes on Abby as she paced slowly back and forth, letting the mother get used to her presence and realize she was no threat to the calf.

"How does she do that?" Mary asked Connor in a hushed whisper. "They're not frightened of her! They're not attacking."

"That's just Abby's way," Connor explained. "She can read people and animals on an instinctual level. You should see her with the creatures back home in the menagerie at the ARC. I swear her and Rex carry on proper conversations!"

"Rex?"

"Oh, our Ceolurosauruvus... sorta flying lizard, type thing, from the Permian. Point is, animals trust Abby cause she connects to them on an instinctual level. She's going to be a great mum to our kids someday." Having suddenly realized he'd spoken his last sentence aloud Connor gulped, slightly embarrassed, and felt very much under scrutiny by the amused looks the other three were giving him. The moment of silence was quite suddenly interrupted by the mother Embolotherium letting out a might yowl of pain. Connor whipped his head in Abby's direction, just in time to see Abby flinging herself backwards as the large creature swung its massive body up into a standing position and bolt off away from them and into the jungle with the baby racing after it.

"Abby!" Connor yelled, racing towards where she'd landed. She was on a soft bed of leaves and looking up at him with a smile on her face and a bloody shard gripped in her hand. "What on earth?"

She reached for him and he grasped her hand, pulling her up to her feet.

"Had to do it fast before she knew what was happening!" she explained, holding up the object her in hand. "I'm not sure what it is, feels like metal. Maybe a railway spike? It was in her hoof, every step would've been agony, poor thing. So long as the wound doesn't get infected she should be fine. I don't think she'll let me get that close again to treat her, but I did bring her her baby, so you never know."

"You're amazing!"

"And don't you forget it!" She knelt down and forced the spike into the ground, then stood and pushed it the rest of the way in by the heel of her boot. A second later the clear echo of a guns firing sounded through the jungle. They froze, looking at each other with wide eyes. Clearly they were no longer the only people in the forest. The team brought their EMDs to the forefront and edged along single file with Becker jumping ahead and Mary following last.

The nearer they got to the anomaly, the more human voices they could perceive in and amongst the roars and cries of multiple Embolotherium along with the thundering stomp of their hooves. The team fanned out, putting ten feet between each of them after instructing Mary to find somewhere to hide and to stay there.

The four remaining kept themselves in visual range as they came upon the same scene they'd observed in the video and pictures from Tsembe's SIM card. There weren't as many men present as in the video and by the looks of things the operation was winding down. Enclosed in a pen were eleven other Embolotherium and one side appeared to have recently been repaired, held together with whatever could be made due with. Abby felt a swell of pride for the mother Embolotherium who'd rescued herself and her baby.

There was a camp set up that included three large tents as well as an outdoor area for cooking. At the edge of the settlement was a latrine. There were also a few oddities to the camp that had Abby concerned. There appeared to be a pit off to one side, the contents or purpose of which were unknown. Judging by its great size, it could be for anything, and Abby feared it might be a grave for some of the poor creatures that had come through the anomaly. Lastly there was the anomaly itself. Down an embankment the team could see just a fraction of the giant scope of the anomaly.

The men in mock-military uniform carried weapons only someone like Becker or Matt were familiar with handling. Abby felt a very real fear course through her at the thought of them going up against bullets armed with only EMDs. Becker had his standard issue at his side, not to mention real combat experience. Matt's own turn had prepared him to a certain extent too. Abby's real fear was for Connor. He was insanely brave, and they'd both had a great variety of experience in unique situations, but combat with men who were comfortable with machine guns wasn't one of them. She wouldn't know what to do with herself if Connor got shot. She'd just have to do whatever it took to make sure that didn't happen.

They listened intently as the two Americans came on the scene, looking every bit like they were playing parts in an over the top film. They looked to be no older than in their thirties, blond with weak chins, thin lips and ears that stood out. One looked like he spent too much time in a tanning booth and the other's white veneer teeth couldn't have looked more fake. Abby instantly felt repulsed. It wasn't merely their looks that she found unpleasant but rather their arrogant demeanour and the sinister glee with which they seemed to be taunting the Embolotherium as well as ordering around the other men. Both had guns in holsters on their hips and one had a large cigar dangling from his lips. They were dressed in khakis and polo shirts with utility vests over top. They wore insipid woven fedora hats on their heads, complete with designer logos on the bands. This told Abby all she needed to know about these two. It also helped her realize who they were.

She remembered them from a news story she'd caught one night when she and Connor had been relaxing in front of the television after a long, hard day. They were the sons of an American billionaire. The men had grown up with privileged lives, never wanting for a thing and having so grand a sense of entitlement that they'd gone to Africa to hunt big game after supposedly buying off some officials on a nature preserve. They'd shot and killed two great, healthy elephants for sport, posed for photographs they'd let go public over social media and left the carcasses to rot in the sun. There'd been an international uproar and the government workers who'd allowed them to poach the animals had been arrested and imprisoned. The two bastards before them now however had gotten off scot free, already back home in New York City attending champagne dinners and living the high life without a care in the world.

Abby's stomach roiled at the thought of what these two monsters had been doing to the Embolotherium herd. What had happened to the ones that had been shipped off to god knows where that Mary had spoken of? How many little calves and mothers were separated? She willed herself not to think about it, or she was sure she'd let her emotions take over and lose the sharp mind and concentration that was needed. There'd be time later to deal with it. The ARC was tracking where the ships went and Lester would do all he could to rescue the animals. If they couldn't be returned home, they'd find them somewhere safe and comfortable to live out their lives. Right now, the ones in the enclosure needed their help and they needed to find out if Jamil was still alive.

There was some commotion as two of the guards brought a struggling man dressed in filthy, mud caked clothing to the edge of the pit. He was likely one of the workers seen in Tsembe's video, a poor man hired to do an unsavoury job, more than likely because he had no other means of making a living.

"Is that the last of them?" the older of the two brothers asked.

"He's the last," the younger one replied. The prisoner started pleading in a language that none of the ARC team recognized. "Do it!"

The guards pulled the man up tall and held him to the edge of the pit as he begged for his life. The two brothers laughed as one of their hired men raised his gun and shot the man in the gut. Still living and in terrible agony, he was dropped into the pit, followed by his wails of agony and terror as something in the pit began to devour him. Abby looked across the divide between her and Connor, the same shock and horror evident in his eyes as were in hers. Dealing with anomalies and dinosaurs was one thing, confronting cold blooded killers on a mission to exploit creatures from another time was an all together much more serious and treacherous affair.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Matt signaled them to retreat, back to where they'd left Mary. The four moved swiftly and as silently as possible. It was decided that Becker would infiltrate the camp and incapacitate as many of the hired guards as possible. Matt would back him up, while it was Connor's responsibility to assess the state of the anomaly. Abby and Mary would come in last and try to find Jamil first, then secondly, attempt to free the Embolotherium and usher them back home.

Abby took Connor aside after Matt and Becker left to return the Americans' camp. She took both his hands in hers and looked deep into his beautiful dark eyes. "Do I need to tell you to be careful?" she asked, squeezing his hands. He shook his head.

"No more than I need to tell you. I know you can handle yourself, I know you can fight, fire a gun n' all that, but I'll still worry," he explained, looking intently into her blue eyes, overwhelmed with love for her. "Yeah... best get to it. Give us a kiss, for luck."

"For luck," she repeated, capturing his lips with hers and kissing him deeply before letting him go. He would take the long way around and come upon the anomaly from the other side, hopefully avoiding danger entirely, save for any potential creatures that might come through. For once, Abby wasn't worried about Connor encountering a prehistoric predator. They were old hat to him. So long as he didn't encounter any of the very dangerous men with guns, she'd rest easy.

Abby turned to Mary and saw the look of longing on her face as she watched Connor disappear into the thick of the forest. Abby hardened herself and tempered down her annoyance. They had a job to do and the sooner it was done, the sooner Abby could take Connor away from his 'friend' and on to their well deserved holiday in the sun.

"Come on," Abby ordered, taking the lead. They too would take a large circuitous route and enter the camp from the far side. If Jamil was anywhere, it was within one of the three tents and who knew what else they'd find there.

Abby moved swiftly through the jungle with Mary following in her footsteps. While Abby tried to concentrate on the task at hand, her thoughts were with Connor, silently praying that nothing bad would happen to him. There was one man patrolling the back of the camp and while he carried a gun on his hip, Abby thought perhaps she'd be an even match should she have to engage him in hand to hand combat. The goal however was to avoid detection all together. Motioning to Mary to follow her, Abby waited until the guard's back was turned and together the two women quickly snuck past to the far side of one of the tents. They kept low to the ground with their eyes scanning ahead of them as they moved around to the front, under the tent's flap and inside. Fortunately for them, there was no one there to greet them. Abby's shoulders slumped. It looked at if they'd only discovered the place in which the two brothers had been sleeping. The fact that they'd gone to the trouble to have proper beds brought in as well as the sorts of toiletries that wouldn't be found outside of Harrods, only affirmed to Abby how arrogant and preposterous the pair were. They'd even brought a generator to power a pair of posh lamps that looked like they belonged in a penthouse instead of the jungle. The fact that they were illuminated in the middle of the day was even more ridiculous.

Abby gave everything a cursory look before guiding Mary to the second tent. They narrowly avoided getting caught upon opening it and finding the cantina with three men inside preparing themselves a meal. Abby quickly halted Mary's advance, grabbing her by the front of her shirt and spinning them both away. Abby cursed herself upon hearing the exchange between the three in the tent, assuming they'd heard commotion outside. She didn't recognize the language, but she understood their intent. The distance to the third tent was great and Abby hoped their luck would hold as they made a mad dash for it and dove inside.

The third tent hadn't any lights as the previous two had. At first look it seemed to mostly be for storage. Abby fished into her utility belt and found the small torch she had in one of the pockets. The small amount of illumination revealed crates of food for the most part, as well as first aid and other medicines. Abby's stomach flipped when she saw just how much there was in tranquilizers on hand, as well as how many empty containers there were. She set aside the questions regarding the missing Embolotherium, and concentrated on her assignment.

"Jamil!" Mary gasped, rushing to the back corner of the tent. Abby followed her and knelt down beside the man who was bound tightly by rope at his ankles and wrists. Around his throat was more rope, which kept him anchored to one of the heavy duty metal rods that supported the stretched canvas. The man looked gaunt and was covered in laceration. There were tears in Mary's eyes as she checked him over. He looked up at his saviors and smiled weakly at them, Mary's name escaping his lips in a whisper. Abby took out the small knife she carried with her and began sawing through the ropes that bound him, beginning with the ones at his throat. Even in the dim light, Abby could see the damage on him, healing wounds and tears to his flesh. His skin was too dark to see bruising in tent, but she was sure he had plenty. She hadn't time to really assess him other that to acknowledge that he was handsome and Abby wondered if perhaps he had Arabic blood in him in addition to African.

"Mary? What does he need? There's medical supplies here," Abby asked.

"Bring me a case. He needs much," Mary pleaded, laying the weakened man down to the earth beneath them now that he was free. Abby did as she was asked and shone the light inside the little white case of the first aid kit as Mary searched for what she needed. She injected him with several different vials of medicine before opening the bottle of distilled water and bringing it to Jamil's parched lips. He drank weakly, but after the first quenching of his thirst, he managed to sit himself up and drink it down fully.

"Is... is the anomaly still open?" Jamil asked, his voice hoarse.

"Yes..." Abby hedged. It struck her odd that his first question was to inquire after the anomaly rather than who she was or how she and Mary had come to his rescue. He held fast to Mary's hand and tears still ran down her cheeks. "Jamil, we need to get you out of here and somewhere safe, Mary can stay with you. I need to help the others and get the Embolotherium free and back home." Mary leaned over and whispered something in his ear. He looked to Abby and continued to listen. Abby's original instincts telling her that Mary was hiding something came back to the forefront. "Jamil, how come they kept you alive when Tsembe was murdered?"

"Abby's right, we need to get you to safety," Mary interjected, ignoring Abby's question entirely. "Can you walk?"

"I can, help me up," he replied, reaching for Abby's hand as Mary rose to her feet. Together they pulled him up and he leaned heavily on Mary. Abby knew something was up between them, but there wasn't time at the present to probe deeper. She still had a to get the creatures free and then reunite with Connor down by the anomaly.

"Follow me," Abby ordered. Cautiously she opened the tent's flap. There were no guards in sight, so she advanced. The took an immediate right and moved quickly into the jungle, putting as much distance between them and the camp. After they'd made it a few hundred yards, Jamil could go no further. Exhausted from being maltreated for so many weeks, he needed to rest.

The sound of gunfire and much shouting filled the air and Abby felt her stomach drop at the sound of it.

"Connor!" she gasped, turning to run back to camp.

"Wait! Abby, please!" Mary pleaded. "Leave us the weapon! We're defenseless otherwise. Please! I beg of you. If they find Jamil is missing..."

"Fine, fine!" Abby practically snarled, tossing the EMD to Mary, who at the same time, snatched the pouch at Abby's side that held the spare power charges. Abby let her keep them, and ran back towards the camp. She halted just as she reached the edge, realizing she couldn't go running into the middle of things unarmed. She closed her hands into fists and took a few deep breaths before crouching down and sneaking back into the camp. She moved between the tents again, and look out across the settlement. She caught sight of Matt being pushed along by a man with a rifle pointed at the middle of his back. His hands were up and behind his head, feigning surrender. Abby's heart leapt into her chest when she next saw Connor and Becker staggering along. At first she thought Becker was holding up a wounded Connor. She sent a silent apology to Becker when she discovered that it was Connor who was holding up their friend. Blood trickled down Becker's arm and Abby realized he'd been shot.

She advanced, carefully, trying to keep aware of her surroundings. She came to the enclosure into which the eleven Embolotherium were being held. The pen was made of dense wooden polls stuck deep into the ground and strung together with razor wire. Even to a thick skinned creature like an Embolotherium, razor wire of this size was dangerous. The fact that the mother Embolotherium had broken free to save herself and her baby made Abby incredibly proud. She briefly examined the damaged part of enclosure. It was held together mostly by slats of wood lashed to the posts and wire with rope. Abby's face darkened when she was the spikes of metal that had been pushed through the wood, ensuring the animals wouldn't try to escape. If she could cut the ropes, she could set the animals free and create enough of a distraction to help the others.

Retrieving her knife from her belt, she crept around to the damaged side and got to work sawing through the rope. She tried in vain to concentrate at the task at hand, instead listening to Connor try to explain to their captors about the importance of respecting anomalies, the creatures and the consequences of interfering. Matt played hardball, explaining that they were British Government, that their whereabouts were know and if their mission was interfered with, it would bring about incredible repercussions for the two brothers.

Abby cast a glance towards her fiancé and their friends, observing as Connor tied his red bandana around Becker's bicep tightly to staunch the flow of blood. She turned back to the enclosure. Connor and the others could only stall for so long before the Americans lost their patience. She succeeded in getting one slat free, tearing it away and off to the side so none of the creatures would injured themselves by stepping on the spikes. The Embolotherium became restless and Abby worked faster.

She kept her ear to the others and felt her heart leap into her chest when the subject of their seized EMDs came up. She hoped and prayed that her guys had the presence of mind to set their weapons to the lowest setting. She got another slat loose and pulled it away too. As she worked on another, Abby wondered how many of the guards Becker and Matt had managed to immobilize before being found out. She wished they'd taken the time to determine how many were actually on site before rushing in. In hindsight, they hadn't prepared as much as they should have. If they got out alive, she'd make sure they learned from their mistake.

She grunted as she pulled off another slat of wood. She was almost to the last one, and then suddenly she heard it, Connor's cry of pain as the first of three EMDs shots were fired. Abby's head whipped around in time to see Matt falling back into the mysterious pit where Connor and Becker no doubt lay. There was laughter from the two brothers and the four soldiers that flanked them. There was nothing but silence from where Connor, Matt and Becker were. She could do nothing but continue to work to get the creatures free. She couldn't go running head long to where her beloved and their friends were. She'd be caught and suffer the same fate, or perhaps an even worse one. Her only hope was to distract the villains and buy herself a chance to rescue the others.

The final piece of wood at last came free. Abby reached into the pen and punched the big male at the front straight on the nose. She dove out of the way as it reared up and stormed out of the enclosure, setting off all the others. Some ran straight for the anomaly, but a few ran through the middle of camp towards the jungle, sending everyone scrambling. Orders were barked out angrily from the Americans and the guards scattered. Abby followed suit after gathering up one of the lengths of rope. She went back into the jungle to hide herself as she circled around to the opposite side of the pit into which Connor, Matt and Becker had fallen. She kept low to the ground, tying the rope around the trunk of a tree, before crawling on her belly the short distance to the edge of the pit.

The hole was a good thirty feet by thirty feet and judging by the fact that she could see only shadow as she inched towards it, it was also very deep. She came to the edge and saw the three men laying still. The body of the man they'd see shot earlier was not to be found, already consumed and taken under by the hundreds, if not thousands of writhing, tangled snakes. Abby spied at least a dozen different species. The brothers that had orchestrated this treachery were not doubt sociopaths. It must've taken weeks to gather and trap so many, and all so they could dispose of the men they'd hired in the most twisted and sadistic of ways.

She thought to herself, _"At least it wasn't insects_. _Snakes I can handle. "_

Abby felt her heart thudding in her chest and took a few, deep breaths to steady herself. She had to be careful, very careful. She tested the rope to make certain it was secure. She eased herself over the edge and down into the writhing whorls of snake flesh. She ignored the bizarre sensation of having a living, breathing, mass of creatures beneath her, some of them very poisonous. She had no fear other than not getting to Connor, Matt and Becker before their own fears and adrenaline took control and overrode the effects of the EMDs that for now kept them immobile. Many of the largest reticulated pythons were too gorged from having consumed the poor workers that had been murdered by the two Americans and their hired gunmen. Some of the snake bodies were horribly distended, having consumed a person whole. There was every likelihood they'd die, unable to digest what they'd consumed.

She crawled along the snakes, thankful she'd not have to make the choice of who to rescue first. Her instincts were to help the man she loved, and fortunately for her, he was closest. He lay very still, but his eyes were wide and she knew he must be in a terrible panic.

"Connor," she spoke, not quite having reached him, but near enough he'd heard her. His eyes turned in her direction and he began to shake. "Stay still!" she cautioned. She lay her hand to his chest and carefully took away the small Western Green Mamba that was situated there. She gently ushered it away and Connor bit into his bottom lip as he feel it slither past his face. "Can you take the rope? Pull yourself along?"

"Yes," came his whispered reply. She guided his hands to the rope and helped him grip it. She looked into his eyes and he gave her a look of affirmation, he could do this.

"Don't think about it, just pull yourself along, slowly. But don't stiffen up your body, or dig your boots in, be as limp as possible. I have to get Matt and Becker."

He nodded and started to pull himself along. Abby watched for a moment to make sure he was able, and continued on to Matt and Becker. She found them in a similar state, both with snakes of various kinds covering their bodies, both men definitely not enjoying themselves. She got them moving and breathed a sigh of relief as she witnessed Connor finally pulling himself to safety and up to the dirt outside of the pit. The effects of the EMDs would linger with them for several hours, but with their lives at stake they'd all managed to summon enough energy and mental fortitude to save themselves. Now she had herself to worry about.

She turned around and held on to the rope, beginning to pull herself back the way she'd come. The snakes hampered her progress, having been awakened by the activity of the three men dragging themselves over their mass. They covered her legs and back and weighed her down, slowing her and making it difficult to pull her weight and theirs along. She was half way to the edge of the pit when suddenly a huge black shape rose from the innumerable depths of the coils. Abby gasped and froze. She'd never seen such a creature in reality, only in pictures. Its scales were as dark as the night and its predatory eyes were fixed on her. It was a Spitting Cobra, and a full adult male judging by its size. Her breath slammed out of her chest and her heart rate shot up. She involuntarily jolted when it reared up even higher and fanned out its hood, casting an ominous shadow over her face. A single tear escaped the corner of her eye and rolled down her cheek. She was afraid, paralyzed by it, and all thoughts evaporated from her mind. She knew only fear.

The giant black snake bared its fangs and hissed, drops of poison collecting on the tip of its inch long fangs. There was nothing she could do, knowing any movement could cause it to strike. She'd be dead in minutes from the venom. Then, to both her relief and horror, the cobra's body alighted in energy. Abby looked to the edge of the pit and to Connor who held the minuscule mobile sized EMD he kept sheathed in his boot. She was ever grateful for her fiancé's coming up with ingenius gadgets. It was good for a single blast and mercifully he had a deadly accurate shot. However, though he'd saved her from the cobra, the surge of electricity had aggravated hundreds of other snakes. Abby cried out as the melee began a frantic terrifying vortex of whirling coils and began to drag her under as if she was being consumed by a whirlpool in the ocean. Just as she was being engulfed up to her neck, she was free.

She hadn't realized she was still holding tight to the rope. Connor, Matt and Becker were pulling her to freedom with as much strength and speed as they could in their weakened states. As she dragged free and up over the edge, Abby began to shake. Connor was there a second later, weakly wrapping his arms around her and pressing kisses to her face.

"Well isn't that cute," an sarcastic voice spoke above them. Abby rolled away from Connor to look straight up into the barrel of a gun and the face of one of the two brothers.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Get up!" he ordered. It was the older of the two.

Abby kept eye contact with him as she moved away from Connor and slowly rose to her feet with her hands raised. The way in which the man leered at her made her skin crawl. She was definitely going to need some quality time alone with Connor after this. The three on the ground were still in a great deal of pain from the EMD shots they'd sustained and their limbs shook quite badly as they tried to rise to their feet. Abby stood face to face with her opponent, a foot shorter than him and at eye level with his gun. She knew Connor still had the palm sized EMD in his hand, but she feared he'd used up the whole charge saving her from the cobra. The fact that he hadn't already fired on the brother told her as much.

Abby rolled her eyes and tutted her tongue on the roof of her mouth. The idiot was staring at her cleavage, which gave her prime opportunity to sweep in and deliver a high side kick to his forearm, sending the gun flying from his grasp and into the snake pit. Abby bounced backwards, light as air on her feet, ready to strike again.

"You bitch!" he snarled.

Abby grinned, mocking him. "Oh, you bet I am!" she replied. He took a swing at her, but she was infinitely quicker than him and dodged the punch, jumping in quick and delivering a solid upper cut, making his teeth clack together loudly. His head snapped back and he was dazed, staggering backwards. He gave his head a shake and then spat out a broken tooth.

"You're going to pay for that!"

"Make me, you coward." She knew she probably wouldn't be able to knock him out. She was tough, but he was well over six foot tall and at least a hundred pounds heavier. Still, she knew she could do some serious damage. She just had to get him to the edge of the pit and let her ophidian friends take care of him for her. She also figured that if she could get his ire up, he'd get a bit sloppy and she'd get a few more good jabs in like that last uppercut.

He was already angry and her blow had rattled him. He clenched both his fists and stormed towards her. Abby didn't back down, but instead rolled her shoulders forwards into a more aggressive fighting stance. She easily blocked his wide haymaker punch, circling her hands over his arm and using his own momentum to send him staggering towards the edge of the pit. She spun around and delivered a powerful kick to the centre of his back, sending him tumbling over and into the pit.

Abby ignored his panicked screams, which didn't last very long as the snakes slithered over his flailing body. She turned back to the others, breathing hard from the exertion. The three men were still strongly feeling the after effects of the EMDs. Becker was on his feet and leaning against the tree. Matt lay against the same tree, while Connor sat back on his knees staring up at her. She walked towards him and offered her hands. He grabbed on to her forearms and she helped pull him up. His legs shook and he slumped heavily against her. She wrapped her arms around him and giggled.

"Rather inappropriate time for that, Conn," she spoke in his ear, her voice full of mirth with the feeling of the hefty bulge of his confined erection pressed against her stomach. "You've been shot with an EMD, that shouldn't even be possible."

"Abby, love, you're dressed like Lara Croft and you just beat up a man with your bare hands. I've never been more turned on," he replied. "Of course that's the only part of me that can actually stand up at the moment."

"Don't worry, I've got you." She closed her arms around him and hugged him tight, just savouring having him safe in her arms for the few seconds they had. "C'mon. We need to get out of here and regroup."

Connor nodded and eased back, swayed on this feet and nearly dropped to his knees. He groaned and looked to Matt and Becker, who were no better off than he was. Abby was concerned. She knew the effects of EMDs were pretty powerful and to expect them to get moving swiftly away from the camp and through the jungle was a lot, but they had to or they'd be captured again. She continued to support Connor as she guided him along, Matt and Becker staggering along behind them. She'd get them to safety and hidden, then go back for Mary and Jamil on her own.

They'd almost made it to the forest when they were suddenly surrounded by eight men and the one remaining brother. They closed ranks around them, holding aloft both the stolen EMDs as well as their own guns. Keeping her supportive hold on Connor, Abby straightened. She knew they were pretty much sunk at this point. They had no weapons, no defence. She couldn't physically fight all of them off. Abby didn't know what to do.

"What have you done with Artie?" the younger brother demanded.

Abby paused, her brow furrowing. "Who's Artie?" she asked, trying to buy them a little more time.

"My brother! I'll only ask you one more time, what have you done with him?"

"Probably not a good idea to tell him his brother's snake food," Connor murmured in her ear.

"He ran away," Abby stated with confidence. "As soon as the Embolotherium were free, he turned tail and ran. Which is exactly what you and your men should do. I heard Matt tell you we were British Government. We missed our last check in. In less than an hour there'll be a team of soldiers here with enough firepower to take out a hundred times the men you've got here. How loyal do you do you think they'll be against British SAS armed to the teeth? Put down your weapons and surrender and maybe I'll put in a good word for you and you won't spend the rest of your life in a Gambian prison for infringing on the protections laws for its wildlife and forests."

"Nice try, love," Connor whispered. "The first chance you have, you escape and..."

"Connor, be quiet!" she hissed at him. She felt like throttling him for speaking such nonsense. She'd never leave his side and they both knew it. She tightened her grip on him and watched the brother as he contemplated her words.

"Bullshit!" he snapped, breaking out of his thoughts. "You've got ten seconds to..." His voice trailed off and he looked around. Abby sensed the change in the air around them and the reason for the earth's vibrations under their feet. She began to guide Connor backwards, desperate to get him, Matt and Becker out of the way at the same time as wanting not to be noticed by the American or his guards. A thundering sound rumbled through the air along with the sound of branches cracking and breaking in the distance... and it was getting louder.

The ARC team flattened themselves against a tree as the gathering herd of the Embolotherium broke through the jungle and into the camp. Abby stared wide eyed as more than a dozen came roaring towards the anomaly. They must've been hiding out in the jungle all these weeks, surviving and exploring, waiting until the passage home was safe. She'd freed their family members from captivity, releasing them into the forest to alert and gather the others. She was amazed and awestruck as she watched them come together in one huge advancement, their large head protrusions knocking away the tents and their contents. The guards scattered, but most of them couldn't escape the throng of creatures and were crushed under their feet.

When Abby spotted the baby she and Connor had rescued she was at first frightened for him, but she needn't have been. Much like elephants, the herd protected and shielded the little one as the mother followed close behind. Whatever was drawing them back home, she was grateful for it. They didn't belong in this place or time. They were going home. She lamented she couldn't have helped the ones that had been captured and shipped off to parts unknown.

The remaining American brother found himself caught up in the middle of the stampede. Abby cringed and wished she'd looked away as the man's head was trampled under the huge hoof of the mother Embolotherium and popped like a ripe tomato. It was a fitting end to the callous bastard. Much to her surprise, she felt no regrets, not even about sending the other brother to his death in the pit of snakes. The Americans had been monstrous men who enjoyed killing defenceless creatures.

She separated from Connor and the others followed after the herd, watching as they disappeared back through the anomaly and home. She felt peaceful for a moment, knowing the world was settting itself back to how it was meant to be, achieving balance once more. The moment lasted for only a few seconds, when she suddenly spied something very unexpected. She'd practically forgotten about Mary and Jamil in the ambition to rescue Connor and the others. The other woman was running hand in hand with Jamil towards the anomaly. They were laden with supplies, obviously taken from the tents whilst all the others had been busy with the ARC team. Mary had Abby's EMD over her shoulder and Jamil, though still weakened from his confinement, was keeping pace with her as they ran along side the last of the herd.

Abby came to realize why it was the animals chose this moment to make their way home. It was evident, even to the naked eye, that the anomaly was weakening and would soon close. She always had wondered just what the creatures could sense about the structure and stability of the rips in time, and animals always seemed so attracted to pass through them when their first instinct ought to be one of fear. It seemed as if Mary and Jamil hadn't any apprehension either as they made for the anomaly, falling behind as the herd quickened its pace. Abby stood at the crest of the hill, thinking she should call out, but unable to bring forth her voice. What could she say? There were too many questions to ask and time was running out. Abby's breath caught when Mary turned to look back. The two women stared at each other and then and there Abby understood everything. She didn't know the details, but she knew Mary's heart as well as she knew her own.

Connor's friend turned away and she and Jamil were gone a second later, through the anomaly to whatever awaited them on the other side. Mere seconds after that, the anomaly closed.

Abby was in shock at first, realizing she'd have to explain things to Connor. She'd be the one to have to tell him what his friend had done, and help him understand. He'd feel betrayed, naturally. Abby herself felt quite a bit of anger towards the good doctor. How dare Mary hurt Connor like this, leaving Abby to pick up the pieces. It didn't matter how well Abby understood the other woman's motivations, to not trust Connor to help of his own volition was an offence against him. Connor hadn't deserved to be used. None of them had.

Abby gasped and covered her mouth with her hand, holding back the wave of emotion that came over her. The worst of all of it was that she knew what was coming - the look of hurt on his face, how'd he'd internalize the sense of betrayal, how he'd lose himself in thought wondering how _he'd_ failed, and then the resignation that once again he'd been duped into being someone's pawn.

She took in a deep breath, turned away and began to walk back to the others. They needed to return to where they'd stowed their gear and find a place to camp for the night. Connor, Matt and Becker wouldn't be able to make it far, not until the effects of the EMD blasts had waned. She passed by the trampled, bloodied bodies of the American and his guards, all dead. The stolen EMDs were broken to pieces and rendered useless. Abby paused as she passed by the snake pit, daring to walk to the edge and peer inside. There was no mistake that the other brother was dead. His lifeless body lay more or less where it had fallen, victim of the poor serpents that had been taken from their habitats.

She warred with herself about should be done to help the snakes in the pit. She certainly didn't want them to be spreading out across the jungle overnight as she and the others slept, but if the snakes had no means to escape, most of them would die. Another unpleasant task left to her. She stared into the pit for quite some time before making her choice. There was a time when she'd not have hesitated to push a branch into the pit for the snakes to slither up to freedom. But that was before Connor, before her love for him became so strong that it placed everything else as second behind him. She knew she'd regret her decision for the rest of her life, but she still left the pit as it was. She couldn't knowingly put the team in danger. She couldn't risk Connor. Besides most people lived with some regrets. What was one more added to her burdens? She hugged her arms around herself and quickened her pace back towards Connor. She needed him now just as much as he'd need her.

Connor stood alone. She spied Matt and Becker several yards ahead them, moving slowly with pained difficulty. There was sweat on his brow, obviously from the strain on his body it took to keep himself upright. She hastened her steps until she was jogging and was quickly at his side, throwing her arms around him and holding him tightly.

He returned her embrace, letting out a sigh of relief. The worst was over with.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Where's Mary? Did you find Jamil?" Connor asked, loosening his hold on her, but still leaning on her for support.

Abby settled her hands on his hips and looked into his eyes. There was no sense in delaying the inevitable. "Yes, we found Jamil. He was in a pretty bad state, but Mary looked after him. We didn't get a chance to talk about why they'd kept him alive. We got him out, but then we heard the gunfire... so... so I gave her my EMD and came to help."

He smiled warmly at her, his hands kneading her shoulders gently. "I knew I could count on you to keep her safe. You were amazing today, love. In fact, you've been amazing this entire mission. If it wasn't for you..."

"Mary's gone." She said it plainly, masking any emotion. The look of confusion on Connor's face was like a lance through her heart. "She and Jamil went through the anomaly together."

"Wha... I don't... why would..."

"They were lovers, Conn. I don't know why they went through, but they did. They knew what they were doing."

"But..." His voice trailed off. He went to speak again several times, but stopped himself. He had no words. Neither did Abby. He looked around them at all the death and destruction and felt unbearably empty. Abby caught his chin with the tips of her fingers and turned his head back towards her. She could see the sadness in his dark eyes, the disappointment and even shame at having been mislead yet again.

"It'll be okay. I promise."

"I know... it's just..." He went silent again and let out a shaky breath. She wrapped her arm around his waist and began to walk them towards Matt and Becker.

!*!*!

Four hours later they were gathered around a roaring campfire under a clear and starry sky. It had taken them twice as long to backtrack to the spot where they'd left their hidden rucksacks and Abby had a difficult time retrieving them without help from the guys. They were exhausted from walking and their legs felt like jelly. Weighted down by the bags, they staggered on for another hour until they found a viable spot to spend the night. Abby left them to rest as she gathered enough wood to keep the fire blazing until dawn. She secured the site, built the fire and prepared their meals, much to their gratitude.

There really wasn't much treatment for sustaining an EMD blast other than rest and Paracetamol for the headache. It was early yet, so though they were all exhausted, they wanted to enjoy the tranquillity of the forest now that the evil had been purged from it. All of them, save perhaps Becker, felt a strong connection to the environment they found themselves in. Matt would've gladly spent months here. Abby was content, but having lived outdoors for a year and while she loved the wilderness and its untamed beauty, she did relish a soft bed and a hot chocolate in the mornings. Connor didn't really care where he was, so long as he was with Abby. Becker felt he could endure just about any environment and saw it as a challenge more than anything. He liked England.

After careful inspection of a tall tree for any sign of insects or snakes, Abby helped Connor recline against the trunk as they settled in for the night. Matt lay on the ground atop a blanket, staring up at the stars, listening to the fire crackle and spark. Becker sat across from Connor and Abby, leaning back against his rucksack as he stoked the fire with a broken branch.

"I have a question," Abby spoke after a long stretch of silence. All eyes turned to her and Connor rested his chin on her shoulder, looking up at her lovely face. Her hand settled on his thigh, caressing it back and forth. "How did you all get captured in the first place?"

Matt and Becker shot Connor a look and he cast his eyes downwards, rather ashamed. "Um, that would be my fault. Well, it wasn't, not really! I was stood at the anomaly taking my readings, collecting data, and then this fellow came up behind me and put his gun to the back of me head," he explained, his voice sullen. "Would've tried one of those moves you taught me, but Becker..."

"Hold your tongue, Temple, or I'll cut it out," Becker shot back, glaring at Connor.

"Oh come on, you can't not tell me!" Abby insisted. Matt stifled his laughter and Abby was intrigued. "You know I'll get it out of you eventually. If not you, then Connor - and you know he'll tell me." Becker narrowed his eyes at her and Abby grinned. "Out with it."

"He rushed in in his usual dashing Action Man fashion," Connor explained. "Only there was another guard up on the hill who luckily was a lousy shot, only nicked him. I was face first on the ground at this point, didn't want to get hit in the crossfire." He looked up at her with those dark chocolate brown puppy dog eyes of his and Abby had to hold back her giggle. "Of course Matt was found out soon enough and was forced to surrender. Truth be told, it was all rather embarrassing."

"I imagine so," Abby chortled.

"Then of course they shot us with our own weapons and you know the rest." He shifted and gave her that look again, the one that begged for pity and cuddles. He was a Master, her Connor, at soliciting her empathy. "Still hurts, you know? Hurts everywhere, actually. My muscles keep spasming and aching. I have a terrific headache. Even my hair hurts."

"Oh my poor baby," Abby cajoled, trying very hard not to laugh and give away their little game to Becker. She opened her arms to him and Connor immediately lay his cheek to her breasts, nuzzling at them and making contented little moans and he settled against her. Her curled his body against hers, yawned and closed his eyes, hugging her tight. Abby began stroking her fingers through his hair, lulling him to sleep. It didn't take long at all. Connor let out a long, content sigh and was gone.

"Tell me you know he's milking it?" Becker asked.

"Don't worry, I do. Want to know the truth? I really like it," Abby replied with a grin that quite surprised Becker. Abby wrapped her arms more firmly around Connor as he continued to softly snore. "Thing of it is, I don't think anyone's ever really loved me until Connor. Our year in the Cretaceous showed me that. No one's thought of me first thing when they wake up in the morning, or last when they go to sleep at night, but Connor does. And he needs me, and no one else ever has, not even my mum. I love him. When I look at him, I imagine that some day I'll get to hold our son just like this. I have a family now, with him."

"You're not..."

"Pregnant? No, I'm not. But one day, after we're married, when we decide not to let anomalies rule our lives. I have to hope that it's possible. I think Connor will do it, figure it all out. I have faith in him."

Becker was quiet for a time, thinking about his two friends and the insight he'd gained on this adventure they'd all embarked upon. "I do believe that's more you've shared with me the entire time we've known each other."

Abby smiled at him, then leaned down to bestow a kiss to the top of Connor's head. He murmured her name and snuggled down, falling into a deeper sleep. "When we get home, you need to ask Jess to go away with you for a weekend."

"Playing matchmaker, Abigail? I should probably take her out on a proper date first."

"Overrated if you ask me. Tell her you love her and get on with having a life together, or I'll have Connor open an anomaly and we'll shove you two through and leave you for a year. Jess in high heels in the late Cretaceous might just be the extinction event. Can you imagine?"

"With horrifying accuracy. Alright, I'll invite her away for a weekend together."

"I hear the Cotswolds are nice this time of year."

"Point taken, Abby."

"Go to sleep, you need your rest. I'll keep watch."

!*!*!

The men were slow to move the next morning, though feeling infinitely better than they had the night before. The sleep had done them all good, but muscles still protested the long hours of hiking. As they neared the spot they'd camped on their way to the anomaly, Abby noticed Connor was lagging behind. She paused and turned back to watch as he caught up to them. He was deep in thought and judging by the look on his face, Abby knew exactly what was on his mind. He was internalizing the obsessing over Mary. He was wondering how it was he could allow himself to be fooled by her, and why he'd blindly trusted her when he ought to have known better. Abby felt her own guilt as she observed him. She'd had her suspicions about Mary, and she hadn't told him. She couldn't bare to have kept another secret from him. She had to confess and hopefully at the same time, explain things a little more clearly to him.

While he'd been a decent mood sitting by the fire the night before, she knew the weight of his own thoughts were now dragging him down. She turned and jogged to where Becker and Matt were striving on towards camp.

"Matt! Becker!" she called ahead, quickly closing the distance between them. They stopped and waited for her.

"Abby?" Matt questioned. "Something wrong?"

She shook her head. "You two go on ahead. Connor and I need some time to talk. We'll catch up by nightfall, don't worry."

"Ok. Just be careful."

"One year in the Cretaceous with a Spinosaurus for a neighbour."

"Fair enough. Don't get lost."

"You either. We'll be fine."

Abby watched them go before making her way back to Connor. She sat herself atop a collection of nearby boulders and set her rucksack and gear down on the ground. He was so lost in thought that he nearly walked straight past her. Had she not reached for his arm to halt his advance, he'd have kept on going. He looked at her, then for Matt and Becker, but there was no sign of them. "I told them to go on ahead to the camp. We need some time alone, to talk."

Connor sighed and set his own rucksack down. "Abby, love, honestly, I'm okay. I was just thinking. That's all. Not obsessing, not dwelling..." She hooked one of her fingers in a belt loop on his trousers and tugged, bringing him closer. She settled her hands on either side of his hips again and looked up at him. She waited and he succumbed under her scrutiny. "I trusted her, Abby. She was my friend! She meant something to me. She cared about me when no one else did. She used it against me. She used me!" He growled in frustration, clenching his fists. "What's it going to take for me to stop believing in people I barely know?"

"That fact that you even ask shows me just the sort of man you really are, Connor Temple. If you ever stopped looking for the good in people and stopped expecting them to give it their best, I don't think I would be able to love you as much as I do. You're a good man, better than I deserve..."

"Well, that's nonsense!"

"Hush. What I'm trying to say is that the world needs someone like you. There are too many bad men out there. There needs to be some sort of balance. As for Mary, she was wrong to use you, use all of us, but I understand why she did what she did. If it was me in her place, I'd have done the same thing. What wouldn't I do to save you? To be with you? I imagine she feels pretty awful for having used you, but she couldn't take that risk - not when her future with Jamil was on the line. I can't believe I'm saying this, but maybe don't be so hard on her?" He nodded and sighed wearily. Abby knew it would take some time for him to process everything. Now it came to her to let go of all she'd been holding on to. "I had my suspicions about Mary, I knew she must be hiding something, but I kept them to myself. Mostly it was because I was jealous of her." The look on Connor's face was one of surprise. "I couldn't help myself. Connor, you're the only thing in this world that really matters to me, so that also makes you the thing I'm most afraid is going to be taken from me. And here was this woman from your past, this beautiful, kind, generous, accomplished woman and..."

"And you're being ridiculous." His hands came up and cupped her face. "I've loved you since the night we met in the Forest of Dean. There'll never be anyone else. You do believe that, don't you?" She leaned into his touch and covered his hands with her own. He leaned down and kissed her sweetly and she smiled against his lips. "Answer my question."

"I believe you. Let's drive to Gretna Green the first weekend we're back."

"After our honeymoon though, right?"

"Of course."

"Hmm, seems how we're doing everything out of order, what say we celebrate our wedding night right now?" It seemed Connor mood had definitely shifted. His voice was thick with lust, dangerous and low. It sent a shiver straight through her.

Abby wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him into another kiss, this one less sweet and more sensual. Her tongue stroked and curled around his, drawing it into her mouth and deepening the kiss. One of his hands tangled in her hair while the other tugged at her vest to pull it free of her shorts. Never let it be said they weren't adventurous when it came to making love, though nothing could probably top a hundred million years in the past in a land filled with dinosaurs.

Abby was sat just high enough that when Connor did finally manage to get her top off, he didn't need to lean down far to begin kissing her neck and shoulder. She gasped as the sensation of his four days of whiskers rasping against her skin sent tremors of excitement through her body. His deft hands unhooked her bra, and peeled it away, dropping it on the ground atop her vest. His heated moans fueled her arousal as he trailed succulent kisses down her chest towards her naked breasts. He cupped them in both hands and kneaded the soft, ample flesh. His tongue wet one nipple before he began to tug at it with his lips. Abby mewled and arched her back, seeking more. Connor obliged and drew the hardened bud into his mouth and suckled urgently, causing her to cry out sharply. He moved to the other breast to give is the same attention, but arousing her further with little bites that made her whimper then sigh as he soothed her flesh with the flat of his tongue.

As he continued to devour her breasts, his arms wrapped around her, pulling her to the edge of the boulder and pressing her core against his confined erection. Abby's legs wrapped around his waist as she rubbed and bucked against him, struggling to draw in breath as her need for him increased in intensity. Her hands grasped his shirt and practically tore it from his body. Abby sunk her teeth into the muscle of his shoulder and he responded by picking her up off the boulder. They kissed madly, the fire between them growing as they were consumed with passion.

When Connor set her down and her feet found the ground, she expected him to lay out a blanket for them, but instead, he spun her around and pushed her against the boulder. Abby felt her entire body shudder and her core spasmed in want. Nothing thrilled or aroused her more than when Connor took control, and then took her. She loved his rougher play, when his desires and passions got a hold of him and he claimed her without restraint. It happened when the emotions inside him were too strong and couldn't be purged with words. He needed the physical release to achieve the emotional one. She understood and never offered resistance. While she adored being made love to, she equally enjoyed a good hard shag, and out in the wilderness after the crazy few days they'd had in the jungles it was just what was needed.

Abby set her hands upon the tall boulder and found her balance, awaiting Connor's touch upon her body. She moaned as his hands came around her and took hold of her breasts, squeezing and mauling them just this side of painful, but still completely pleasurable. His mouth sucked on her skin and his teeth sunk into her shoulders and the back of her neck. His hands moved lower, tearing at her shorts and knickers, desperate to have them off her. Soon both her down at her ankles, and so was he, pulling them off along with her boots. Down on his knees behind her, he kissed and nipped at the cheeks of her arse before sinking his teeth into her. Abby sobbed with need, begging him to please not make her wait any longer.

She heard the sounds of his belt buckle unfastening and then the zip of his trousers as he stood up. His hands took hold of her hips and she whimpered, anticipating and aching to have him inside her. She felt him nudge at her opening and then cried out when he thrust inside her to the hilt. She bit into her bottom lip and tried to gather a modicum of composure after his sudden entrance into her body and the sensation of her inner flesh being made to stretch to accommodate his size all at once. He held himself inside her, and she felt him at her deepest point as he pushed and pushed against her while holding firm to her hips. Abby felt so incredibly full in this position. Her eyes rolled back in her head as his length pressed down against precisely the right spot. He knew the pressure drove her wild and he held himself inside her to revel in the the heat and tightness of her body until he could no longer will himself to be still.

Abby's fingers gripped the boulder and her breath came in ragged pants. Her belly and thighs quivered with the onslaught of sensations. Her core tensed around his shaft and he groaned, digging fingers into her hips. She felt his own breath on the back of her neck between his kisses and nips to her sweat dewed skin. He withdrew slightly and held her firm before thrusting back inside. Abby cried out and jolted. She wanted to move with him, but he was in control. She gave it to him willingly. They enjoyed giving each other turns being dominant and never needed to ask. One would guide the other and they'd follow.

With wanton cries of pleasure, Abby abandoned herself to whatever Connor needed to take from her. His following thrusts were frenzied and powerful, his grip on her hips unyielding as the back of his thighs slapped loudly against hers. Abby gasped for breath and her entire body shook. The sensations of Connor's cock sliding in and out of her were wonderful, but they weren't enough to take her over the edge. She let him have his way for a time, thrusting madly, pouring the emotions he couldn't define into action. The minutes stretched on and on and Connor drove into her like a man possessed.

Soon she needed to remind him that the only way to truly come to terms with it all was to connect himself to her beyond the physical. She reached back for one of his hands, unfurling his fingers from the death grip on her hip and guiding it around her body and holding it against her stomach. His thrusts slowed, but they were no less jarring.

She arched her back just so and both gasped at the new angle. Connor's hips began to roll against her backside as his other hand left her hip to glide up her torso and palm her breasts. She moved the hand upon her stomach a little lower and swore under her breath as his fingers found her engorged clitoris and stroked it. He lay himself over her back while the firm bucking of his hips lifted her up to the tips of her toes and back to earth again. His cock stroked her in tandem with his adept fingers and she knew any second she'd be gone.

Close to his own release Connor's movement became erratic and jerky. When his hips twisted just so and hit her sweet spot hard, she shattered. She felt herself sinking as the pleasure throbbed from deep within and her muscles spasmed around his length. Connor cursed aloud and Abby's orgasm amplified when she felt the heat of his semen hit her womb. She tingled from head to toe and her core pulsed around him, drawing his release deep into her body.

When it was over, Connor hugged his arms around her and kept himself inside her as he softened, unwilling to leave the warmth and sanctuary of her body. He lay his cheek to her back with Abby's hands upon the boulder in front of them supporting their weight. Abby closed her eyes and let out a shaky, ragged breath. Soon Connor's hands were upon hers. Weakly they stood, both feeling a tremendous loss when they separated. Connor turned her around and lifted her off the ground so that her legs wound around his waist. He buried his face between her breasts and Abby wrapped her arms around his head and shoulders, giving him solace and comfort. She sighed and caged him with her limbs, determined not to let him go until he'd found his peace.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

What had happened with Mary was compounded when they arrived at the river's edge and Banturu, Sidibeh and Yoro showed no surprised that they were one person short. Nor was Guillaume shocked that Mary was missing. In fact, he smiled. It was clear that they'd all been in on the conspiracy.

By the time Guillaume brought them to Mary's doorstep, it was night. He passed them Mary's keys and the codes for the gate and her flat and departed with a courteous nod. The ARC team watched him drive away, leaving them feeling defeated and drained. Connor in particular looked at Mary's residence with a great deal of dread. Abby placed her hand on the back of his neck and gently caressed him.

"C'mon. We could all do with a bath and something to eat. We have to communicate with Lester too before we go to bed, tell him what's happened." Abby spoke in a cajoling tone. Connor sighed wearily and nodded his head. Abby's heart went out to him. "Don't let me forget to ask about our honeymoon too, ok?"

He turned to her and she was pleased to see the slight smile on his face. She leaned in and kissed the corner of his mouth, weaving her hands into his hair. They followed after Matt and Becker, dragging behind them the trunks they'd retrieved at the river's edge where they'd hidden them at the journey's beginning. They'd have a busy day come morning. They'd have to contact the British Embassy in Banjul, where evidently someone was waiting for their call and the secret password that would authorize a car being sent to retrieve them and their gear from Mary's. They'd have safe passage home and as far as the Gambian government would ever know, they'd gone on a tour up the river, seen the sights and the wilderness and were leaving the country as tourists who'd gone on a lark into the wilds like thousands before them.

!*!*!

Connor had pretty much decided to treat their night in Mary's as if they were in a hotel room, and he'd told Abby as much. He'd not let his emotions get the better of him. She observed him from the door of the spare bedroom as he sat on the single bed they'd shared on their first night in Gambia, and would again tonight. Becker had offered them privacy and had taken Mary's room. There'd been food enough in the freezer and they'd eaten what Mary had cooked. Connor had wolfed his down, barely tasting it. He offered to help clean up after dinner, but Abby waved him off, instead sending him for a shower and telling him to go to bed early.

His brusque manner and sombre mood all stemmed from what had been waiting for them upon entering Mary's flat. Perched against a stack of books on the coffee table had been an envelope with Connor's name inscribed upon it. Connor had seen it, they all had, but he'd turned and gone into the kitchen, offering to get dinner started. Abby had taken then envelope and placed it on their bed. Now she watched him from the door, sat in only his boxer shorts, holding the envelope in his hand and staring at it.

Abby entered the room and he looked up at her with a smile. She closed the door behind her and began to undress. Once down to just her knickers, she found the t-shirt of Connor's she always slept in and pulled it on before taking a seat beside him. She lay her cheek to his shoulder and her hand to his forearm as her other arm wound around his back.

"Do you want me to read it for you?" she asked. He sighed and tipped his head towards hers.

"Together maybe? I'm not sure I want to know what it says, but at the same time, I have to."

"Here..." She opened her hand and he gave it to her. She tore open the end and took out the neatly folded sheets of paper upon which Mary's flourish script had inscribed a letter.

"_Dear Connor_," Abby began and continued on as Connor listened.

_Dear Connor,_

_By now you and the others have returned from our sojourn into the jungle.  
If I am not with you, it will mean that I am happy and I am safe and I am with Jamil Qudamah.  
If this is not so, then he or I are dead, for no other reason would keep from from him. _

_I have loved this man for the better part of ten years and we had always intended to build a life together.  
The obstacle in our path was that he was not of this time.  
He told me of his travels and the people, places and creatures he has encountered.  
He told me of a valley were all the rips in time converge and how one of them may lead him home._

_Here he is but a man, but in another place he is someone special. Someone important._

_I never shared the true circumstances of my parents' death.  
So far as the world knows they were killed in a car crash, but this is false.  
I do no know what sort of animal it was, but it was impossibly large and ferocious.  
I stood helpless and terrified as I watched them be torn to pieces on the lonely road we walked.  
When the creature turned its sights to me, I was suddenly carried away by a boy not much older than myself.  
He got me to safety, as I was paralyzed by fear._

He antagonized the monster until it followed him. It returned from where it had come, but the portal closed and  
left Jamil in our world. He protected me as I guided him to my church and stayed with me until  
Sister Agnes came and took me under her wing.

_There was no one for him here, but he persevered and remained my closest, dearest friend._

_Shortly before you and I met, he disappeared and I was alone. I know now that he was travelling in time in search of his homeland.  
Your friendship was more valuable to me than I can ever put into words. You were a light in the darkness.  
A friend when I needed one most. My gratitude is beyond the length, depth and breadth of all this world._

_By God's grace Jamil returned, having failed to find his way home. He was many years older and resigned himself to remaining  
in our time and little by little, our friendship became love. Still, he could not be complacent.  
He wanted to return home more than anything._

_And because I loved him, I accepted this, and promised to go with him the next time an anomaly was found._

_Tsembe barely escaped, on his way to warn me of what was occurring. He and Jamil had gone into the jungle  
to investigate the ships that were coming off the river and out to sea, as was the duty of the Forestry Sector.  
When they found the anomaly, Jamil sent Tsembe back to fetch me. The Americans sent their soldiers after him._

_He survived long enough to give everything to Bantaru. From that moment on our plan began to form.  
I take full responsibility for your involvement and I am sorry for my deception. I hope in time you will understand._

_Know this. If I am with Jamil, I am complete. It matters not where or when I am, so long as he and I are together._

_I will never forget you, Connor Temple. I owe you more than you will ever know._

_Your friend,  
Mary St. Clair_

Abby folded the letter and placed it back in the envelope, passing it to Connor. He accepted it and looked her in the eyes. "You were right about her," he said. "I guess that's it then, isn't it?"

"She was in a very difficult position. At least you've heard it in her own words now. She loved a man, Connor, and wanted to be with him forever. You understand how powerful that can be, don't you?"

He nodded and a slight smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. He cupped her cheek in his hand and leaned in to bestow a kiss to her forehead. "I understand." He sighed and tucked the the letter in his rucksack. "Come on, love." Abby rose and turned off the lights as Connor got into bed. She joined him and they took up the position they had the first time they'd slept in this bed, Abby cuddled to Connor's size with her head upon his chest and her leg between both of his. Abby's fingers stroked the side of his neck and curled his hair around them. Connor hugged his arms around her and stared up at the ceiling of the darkened room.

While Mary's final letter to him had given him a sense of closure, he knew he'd always look back upon his memories of her with a certain amount of regret, sadness and disappointment. There was no help for it. It was fair in his eyes. Still, he wished his friend the very best and believed she'd hope the same for him. It was enough.

"Abby..." Connor breathed out.

"Hmm?" was her faint reply, pulling her from the brink of sleep.

"I love you," he whispered. She mumbled her reply and he was sure he heard his own words echoed back to him. He smiled and closed his eyes.

!*!*!

Abby was nearly asleep, comfortable and content in the hazy limbo of complete relaxation, but not yet asleep. Connor's fingers trailed up and down the length of her spine while she lay flush atop him with her cheek to his bare chest. The cool breeze off the ocean and the crashing of the waves upon the shore were in contrast to the heat of the sun on her skin. The hammock in which they lay together swayed gently, further lulling her as she basked in the perfect moment of bliss with the love of her life. What she hadn't noticed was Connor'd tricky fingers unlacing her little white bikini until he was oh so carefully attempting to tug it away and leaving her bare on the rather public beach of the resort.

"Connor..." Abby warned.

"Please?" he replied, with a bit of a pitiful whine that exasperated her, but also endeared him to her even more. She tutted her tongue on the roof of her mouth and raised herself up a little, allowing him to pull the fabric away. Abby settled back down, her bare chest to Connor's. She was awake now and sighed heavily. "I like this better," he mused, quite proud of himself.

"I know you do. You're a real brat sometimes, you know that?" He chuckled and gave her arse a squeeze. "You're not having those off too, so don't even think it!" His hand stayed on her bottom and he leaned in to bestow as kiss on her forehead. Abby smiled and snuggled against him, this time sighing contentedly as she settled again. Her hand came to rest on his bicep and she kissed his chest. His other hand left her arse resumed its stroking of her back. She really couldn't have been any happier than she was in that moment. Her skin against Connor's and his hands on her body were bliss. The sun was deliciously hot and the ocean indescribably beautiful and inviting. She'd happily stay as she was for the rest of her life, or at the very least, for the rest of the day. For the present, what she wanted most was a nap.

Abby grumbled when Connor's moblie pinged, signaling he'd received an email. As a condition of allowing them their week's holiday, Lester had insisted Connor keep his phone with him at all times.

"Sorry, love," Connor murmured, hugging one arm around her middle while the other scrambled to find what nook his phone had disappeared to in the hammock. He found it eventually and looked at the new email. "Huh... Becker's sent me a link to a news article in the New York Times..."

"That's odd. What's it about?"

"_Sons of Billionaire Arthur Trout Missing in Africa_," was the headline Connor read aloud to her. "_New York real estate mogul and business man has reported that his sons, Arthur "Artie" Trout Jr., 33 and younger brother Skip, aged 31, have been officially declared as missing persons..._"

"Seriously? They were called Artie and Skip? What a pair of wankers," Abby scoffed. Connor read the rest of the article to her and the more they learned about the pair of brothers, the more they felt as if they'd dealt a little karmic justice on behalf of the world. The Trout brothers had been involved with many shady deals and had broken several Union regulations. Their endeavour into the fashion industry with their own line of luxury mens wear came under scrutiny when it was discovered the clothing was made in foreign sweat shops with deplorable conditions for their employees. The list when on and on, cementing the fact that the entire Trout family were very worst kind of people.

Connor set his phone down and laced his fingers with Abby's, bringing her palm to his lips and kissing it. "Let's forget them, yeah? Concentrate on what matters - you and me together."

"It's a deal." They shared a kissed and Abby closed her eyes again and snuggled with her fiancé. She was sound asleep in minutes and Connor followed shortly after, knowing that the here and now with Abby was all that had ever mattered - so long as they were together, it didn't matter where or when they were. He hoped it truly was the same for Mary and Jamil.

!*!*!

_2 years later..._

Abby was getting less and less adept at sneaking up on him when he was working in his lab. In fact he'd heard her approach since she'd turned down the hall. He was glad of it, as his stomach grumbled once again. He was famished. He hopped off the stool he was sat upon at his work station and quickly set about clearing his papers and debris off the couch and and coffee table that were placed against the other wall. By the time Abby made it to his door, he'd spun around and was waiting for her with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Are you happy because I've brought lunch, or are you happy to see me?" she inquired, holding the plate of food in one hand and two bottles of water in the other.

"Both! Mostly you though." His stomach growled rather loudly. "Okay, mostly the food."

"Hmm, you'll have to ask your daughter if I'm allowed to share, she and I are both pretty hungry too."

If possible Connor's grin grew even bigger as he approached, immediately placing his hands over the expanse of Abby's eight months pregnant belly while at the same time leaning in to capture her lips for a deep, loving kiss. His smiled returned as he continued to kiss her and her felt their little one's feet kicking against his palm. "She says I can have one of the sandwiches cause there's not enough room inside mummy to fit two."

"She's got that right! Conn, I'm so fed up of being a whale."

"At least you're a beautiful whale, and you're not a whale!" he stated with conviction as he took the plate and water bottles from her, placing them on the coffee table before returning to her and taking her hands in his to guide her to the couch. He helped her sit, feeling quite proud of himself for the state she was in. Abby may have been tired most of the time and felt like she weighed twenty stone, but to him she was radiant. He'd never thought her more alluring, sensual or attractive than she was right now. Something about seeing her body change and grow with their daughter-to-be made him as randy as could be too. He also fell deeper in love with her than he'd ever would have thought possible. He made it his daily mission to make sure his wife of nearly two years felt like the most incredibly well loved woman in the world.

He took his seat beside her and passed her the plate of sandwiches, grabbing one half for himself and taking a bite. "God this is good!" he spoke around his mouthful of corned beef, melted Swiss cheese and sauerkraut on rye bread.

"Mmm hmm," Abby replied as she took a bite. "It's from that little Jewish deli that delivers. I had a massive craving."

"I'm glad of it, it's delicious. How are things in Spain?"

Abby's eyes brightened at his question. "Four babies! Four adorable, little Emobolotherium. I can't wait to show you the footage. The herd behave just like elephants, all the females are caring for the calves. I can't wait to visit them after the baby's born."

"Aw, I'm happy for you love, you should be proud." Abby blushed and he kissed her cheek. It had been a monumental feat, but by the end of it, with Lester's assistance, they'd tracked down and reclaimed every Embolotherium that the Trout brothers had sold off. At the least, they hoped they had. Lester had been fastidious and relentless with the teams he'd gathered to do the job. A deal had been struck with the government of Spain to give them several hectares of land in the Andalusia region of the country. It was climatically similar to what the Embolotherium would have been used to in their own time with its warm temperatures. The land was guarded by the military and the herd were left to themselves to live as if their lives hadn't changed and they were millions of years from home. Abby was confident, as evidenced by the new calves this Spring, that their ordeal was behind them. Knowing she done the best she could for the herd had made her very happy indeed.

Connor put his arm around her shoulders and they continued to each their lunch. Afterwards Abby found herself with a rather amorous husband in her arms as he had his wicked way with her. Afterwards, when they'd dressed again, they lounged on the couch in each other's arms with Connor checking his email on his tablet, or at least he pretended to. He was secretly looking online at dresses for baby girls, hoping to find one with little dinosaurs on it. Abby yawned and dozed against his side. It was pretty much a given that the pair of them didn't get much work done in the afternoons. Lester was done with trying to keep them in line and so was Matt. It did help that Connor seemed to be as productive and inventive as ever when his mind was on work.

After he'd successfully set up the global net for tracking anomaly activity, Lester as well as the Minister had been inclined to give the Temples a little more leeway with how they spent the work day. Furthermore, now that Evan Cross and his team in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada had finally been brought into the fold, the technology for effectively containing and managing the anomalies was top notch. With Connor and Evan liaising together, the pair were very close to working it all out. The Temples world finally seemed to be under their own control. That was of course until Abby announced that they were having a baby, at which point Connor actually fainted. After getting over the initial shock, he was elated. Now they were but a month away from the birth of their baby girl and anticipating her arrival with great joy.

When Abby stirred next to him, he quickly flipped the browser to his email, and did a double take when he saw he had a new message. It was from Mary.

"Abby? Abby, love, wake up," he spoke, giving her a nudge.

"Hmm? What is it?" she asked as she came around and sat up.

"It's... it's an..." He showed her the screen and Abby gasped. Connor took a deep breath and opened the email. They both began to read, then paused and shared a look of astonishment at what they had before them.

_To Connor Temple,_

_Dear Sir, I am writing to you as my great-grandmother asked of me the day before she passed on.  
She was ninety-one years of age and I was but twelve years old. The year was nineteen-forty and I knew nothing  
of this thing she called an email or its password to login, but she made me promise to never forget the words she spoke to me, and I never have._

_Here I am now, an old man of eighty-five fulfilling a promise made seventy-three years ago. So much I have seen and done,  
but nothing could ever compare to the adventures my great-grandparents embarked upon when they left you two years ago  
and entered the prehistoric past. For many long years they travelled through countless anomalies, but always they managed to  
survive and remain together._

_There came a time when they ceased and settled in Bombay. They were expecting their first child and realized that there was  
little hope that they would find my great-grandfather's time, for you see he was a descendant of many Kings of Arabia and  
would have inherited a great realm, but it was not to be._

_Their life in India was not easy at first, but over time they established themselves and raised their family. Their first born was a son,  
my grandfather, and he was called Connor. Our family moved to England after the Second World War. After a time of adjustments,  
we flourished and life carried on._

_All my life I had heard the stories of Mary and Jamil Qudamah and their adventures. I heard tales of dinosaurs, ancient lands and  
wonders I'm believe you are able to imagine yourself. All was possible, down to my own great-grandchildren, thanks to you,  
Connor Temple._

_And for this, we are all grateful._

_Yours in friendship,  
Connor Qudamah II_

After they both finished reading the revelations the letter they sat in shocked silence. Connor then opened the attachment to the email and smiled to himself as he looked upon the scan of an old black and white photograph of an elderly woman with white hair dressed in a classic suit from the late 1930s. She was no less beautiful for all her wrinkles and her frail form. She was still Mary St. Clair behind those bright eyes. He was humbled and amazed. It was hard to imagine Mary having lived and died five generations passed, but it pleased him to now know that her life had been long as well as good. He looked back to Abby and met her stunning blue eyes. She reached up and wiped the tear from the corner of his eye. They wrapped their arms around each other and embraced, imagining a time when their own great-grandchildren would hear stories of the adventures of Connor and Abby Temple.

The End


End file.
